The Red Sun
by Psychotic-Savvy
Summary: Ayama is a normal girl untill she suddenly finds herself sucks into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean, but with a twist of fate of her family tree. RATED M for certain reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my second story. I hope you enjoy, and this is only the Prologue. :D I'm a little sick with the flu right now, so it took me forever to write this as I'm half alive right now. Anyways, enjoy~**

**Prologue**

"Lucien Ikari wasn't any random guy. He wasn't just a person of civilized society. He was part of a legend. He was an legend, he still is a legend. He was the saviour to a once dying clan. He was the last remaining pureblood from the Ikari clan, the most notorious clan in Northern Japan. Some say his ghost is stuck in the Ikari mansion. You can see him looking out the window, or roaming the beach. At night, you see a red gleam in the windows above the large pillars. People say they feel mesmerized when they see him."

Ayama shifted in the front of her classmates, all staring at the odd Bristol board poster she had for her class project.

"That was a good history lesson from you Ayama, but tell me. Why have you chosen Ikari for a research?"

Ayama smiled a bit, closing the book she had in her arm.

"Well, it just seems like a good ghost story for me, and since we're doing the Paranormal this week, I chose this since my dad knows the history about that place."

The students nodded in awe, giving her a cheap clap. She rolled her eye, then sat in her desk beside her friend Rachel. Rachel smiled at Ayama, who huffed, putting her head on the desk. She never really enjoyed crowds, or really she never enjoyed getting attention. She listened to the teacher announce that everyone would have their chance at their presentations after the weekend.

_'I'm so glad that's over with.'_

She sat up, looking at the clock. Three more minutes until the school was out for the weekend. She watched the clock tick slowly, each seconds seeming like hours. She shifted in her seat, quietly picking up her shoulder bag. She smirked to herself when the bell rang, she jumped out of her seat, running for the door. Her friend chased after her, then the two ran out into the hall.

"We should hurry! The plane's going to leave without us!"

They ran to the locker they shared, Ayama had a determined look on her face as she get her things, grabbing her car keys from her bag. Rachel stopped, tying up her shoe, Ayama only spun around, then she suddenly bumped into one of the students there. She fell on her bottom, hitting her tailbone, making her squeal in pain.

"Ow, fuckity fuck!"

She leaned over, groaning as she stood up.

"Oh, shit I'm sorry!"

She looked up seeing Devin Macabre; The hottest boy in her grade. She blushed a bit, taking the hand he offered.

"No, sorry, I was in a rush. Oh snap! I still am!"

She stood up, trying to hide the fact that her ass was on fire from the fall. He smirked.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going...Hey, you going on the trip to the Caribbean with the student leadership?"

Ayama nodded then grabbed Rachel.

"I'll see you on the plane then. Save me a seat?"

Ayama smiled like a dork, nearly bumping into the door then the two girls left. Ayama looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh shit, let's go!"

She looked at her other hand.

"OH NO MY KEYS!"

She looked around, then she heard a jingling by the doors. Devin was smiling, holding them in his hand. He tossed them at her, she caught them and smiled again then the two ran towards the car to get their shit to the airport. What nobody knew, that was the last time Ayama would see an airplane, or her friends again.

**Okay, so, you MUST review regardless of what you think. I need to know if this seems good enough to keep going. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, we're almost there!"

Ayama was dragging behind, her suitcase heavy and ready to explode. She picked it up, dragging it along as the wheels on the bottom were broken. Rachel huffed, grabbing the other side of the suitcase.

"How come you only brought a backpack?"

Rachel snickered.

"My dad gave me the card, so I don't have to bring my own clothes."

"Oh...well, let's go! We've only got five more minutes!"

They raced down the airport, pulling out their plane tickets when they met up with the other students.

"You guys actually made it."

Ayama turned around seeing Devin, she smiled a bit.

"You still going to save me a spot?"

Ayama nodded, then the announcement to board the plane came up, and everyone boarded.

"Wow, this is amazing."

Rachel sat on the other end of the window, while Ayama sat the edge, and Devin in the middle. Ayama was turning off her music and whatnot, getting settled down when the Pilot introduced himself and to put the seatbelts on. Everyone settled down, Ayama panicked slightly as this would be her first time on a plane ever. Good thing she was with Rachel and Devin. He looked over, seeing that she was sweating slightly.

"Hey you alright? You look like you wanna throw up."

Rachel looked over, and sighed.

"Oh yeah, this is your first time on an airplane right? Don't worry. It's like going on that Pirate swing thing at Calaway park!"

Ayama groaned.

"I hated that thing!!"

Just then, the engines went into a roar, and people cheered, well, the immature ones did. Ayama took few deep breathes. Devin waved over a flight attendant.

"Excuse me, can you get her a bottled water and something to keep her ears from popping? It's her first time."

Rachel suddenly snickered.

"Man that sounded really wrong."

The flight attendant smirked.

"Of course."

She walked away, Ayama closed her eyes. The pilot's voice came on again, asking everyone to take a seat and to remain calm as they would be lifting off.

"Shiiiiit."

She felt hger stomach doing flips as the large plane gained speed to get into the air, Ayama's butterflies in her stomach grew and grew, then suddenly she sneezed. She looked around, Devin was laughing at her.

"You alright?"

Ayama groaned, her stomach flipping more and more as they got higher into the air, and soon after, they were fine. Ayama sighed in relief, looking over at Rachel who had already fallen asleep. She calmed down, realizing that she was squeezing the hell out of Devin's hand. She let go, apologizing, he only smiled. He seemed to smile at everything. She didn't mind. She enjoyed talking to this Heath Ledger look alike, he looked like Patrick from that movie '10 things I hate about you'. She was sucked out of her thoughts as the flight attendant brang her a bottled water and some cherry flavoured chewing gum. She thanks the attendant, then opened the water, gulping it down. Stuffing the gum into her pocket, she looked around, seeing random people sleeping, most of the people in her group sleeping or talking to their friends. She looked at Devin, he was looking out the window.

"You see anything?"

"No, just the city growing smaller and smaller."

She nodded, then he leaned back.

"Want to have a look?"

She smiled, leaning over him a bit to see outside.

"Wow...who knew Canada was this pretty."

"Well, I moved here, so I did!"

She leaned back in her chair, smiling a bit.

"So, where did you come from after you transferred to the school?"

"Oh god I can't believe we're here!"

Ayama looked around, Rachel latched onto her arm.

"Yeah...this is…this is amazing!"

The three nodded, then grabbed their bags as the group of them walked to the bus waiting for them, the teachers who were with the group of thirty stood in the front of the bus.

"Welcome to the Caribbean people, and thank you for coming with us. We trust your maturity will stay as it is in school, and we'll arrive at the hotel in due time. Enjoy the scenery and let's get going."

Rachel sat beside Ayama, and Devin sat with his friends in the back. Ayama looked back, and Devin smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Rachel...do you know if he has and girlfriends?"

Rachel scoffed, taking pictures of the scenery with her new canon she bought just for the trip.

"No, people are too scared to."

"Why's that?"

Rachel shrugged, looking at Ayama.

"Some say he's from here. They think he's from a pirate family. And as scamful as he is and how he always wears weird clothes, I wouldn't be surprised if he did pillage and plunder."

Ayama smiled at that comment, and forgot that she asked. She wanted to have fun with Rachel, and perhaps Devin. She smiled bigger, and started snapping photos with Rachel. Everyone on the bus was smiling and laughing, except for Devin, who had a headache from everyone. He shifted in his seat, pretending to be amused at his guy friends and their perverted plans this trip. He looked over at Ayama, and smirked a bit.

"WE'VE ARRIVED!"

Everyone turned to look at the oncoming hotel. It was huge, and made of stone. Rachel stared in awe, while Ayama took the camera from her taking pictures.

"It looks like a scene of a movie!"

"Yeah, Rachel's the star! The evil banshee!"

She growled at the boys in the back, tossing her empty bottle at them. The bus came to a stop, and everyone climbed off, grabbing their bags and whatnot. Ayama looked around the area, Rachel came up behind her.

"This is awesome hey?"

Ayama nodded, barely believing that a person like her would be here today. This was just, amazing. Devin came up beside her, holding his bag.

"This is cool."

Ayama smiled at him, and the teachers caught everyone's attention, handing them their room numbers. Rachel switched a girl to share a room with Ayama, then two other girls would be in the room as well. They didn't mind anyways.

"Okay, let's go get settled in and get something to eat. We gotta get ready for the bonfire tonight anyways."

Ayama nodded, ignoring the fact that she felt like she's been here before. This was a time for fun, not a time for personal thoughts. She grabbed her back, having Rachel help drag it along, and made their way to the hotel rooms.

"What should I wear?"

Ayama was a bit jazzed since she was asked by Devin to go to the bonfire with her. She held up her grey and white summer dress, or her normal clothes she was already wearing.

"I say, stick to what you're wearing, and give him the peek dress later in the week."

Ayama nodded, looking at herself.

She was wearing pink, green and black socks, black jeans, a green t-shirt that said 'Bob' on it, and a black sweater with white string on the hoodie and striped on the inside of the hoodie.

"I don't look too bad?"

Rachel stood up, walking to her, then grabbed her hair, pulling it out of the braids.

"See, now you look sexy."

Ayama shrugged, staring at her stomach.

"I don't look fat?"

"Come on chickie, you've never been fat. You're cute the way you are. I like you like that anyways!"

Rachel tickled Ayama for a moment, then they heard a knock on the door. Rachel went to get it, and opened it while Ayama and the roommates were picking out their make-up choices.

"Oh Ayballs."

Ayama looked over, seeing Devin standing at the door. She smiled, and got her shoes.

"No make-up then."

Rachel smiled, pushing her out the door winking.

"Have fun!"

Ayama stood oddly outside the door, and Devin smiled, offering his arm. She declined, and they walked beside each other out of the hotel, down towards the beach. It was already getting dark, and the fire was already burning. Music was playing and the group of kid were chilling out by the large flame, one of them was playing the guitar and some were playing volleyball, and the teachers were drinking secretively with each other caring less if they were caught. Ayama followed Devin down the beach, and they sat on a log near the fire, talking about random things and how Devin was in fact, from around here. Ayama loved his accent. She could just melt any minute now watching him talk with his hands and how he used the word 'Savvy' a lot. She didn't know he was mimicking a certain pirate from a movie, and he loved it. A while later the teachers went to bed and the alcohol was brought out, Devin went to get some while Ayama kept looking in the bushes near them hearing a weird ringing noise. She was pulled out of her little daydream with a cold feeling on her arm. She looked over, seeing that he had gotten her a bottle of Smirnoff Ice. He opened it for her, and he sat beside her, watching the sky. It seemed like hours had passed, and Rachel and the other girls were laying in the sand, with a few other people, clearly drunk out of their skulls. Devin was leaning against the log, Ayama sitting in the sand, her feet dug into the sand, the fir slowly burning, there was barely a wind out, but it was cool out. It was just right. Devin was drunk, Ayama wasn't really, but she was dizzy. She kept hearing that ringing sound again, and she looked into the bushes.

"There!"

Devin looked, and he saw it too.

"What is that?"

"I don't know, but it's shining. Let's go look."

She smiled at her, and lazily got up. She followed behind him, still a little freaked out. They went a few feet into the trees, and then they found the source.

"What is it?"

"It's a necklace. It looks old."

He handed it to her then he fell over tripping on a root of a tree. Ayama helped him up, but she too tripped on the root, and fell right on top of him. She squealed, rolling off of him.

"Sorry! So sorry, oh my god are you okay?"

He smiled, sitting up.

"Yeah, just a little drunk."

They completely forgot about the necklace, Ayama shoved it in her pocket and then she helped him up.

"Let's get you to bed, you're obviously too drunk to stay out for the rest of the night."

"That's a good idea."

They got up, climbing out of the bushes, and Rachel saw them.

"YOU SKANK!"

Ayama laughed.

"No! He sauntered off and we fell on a root!"

"Oh!"

They walked up to the drunk Rachel and a few others. Ayama didn't want to drink more, so she decided to get Devin off to bed and retire for the night.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm starting to get a little tired."

"Okay honey. I'll be quiet when I come back to the room."

"Okay."

They hugged bye, and then Ayama and Devin staggered to the hotel.

"What room is yours?"

"I don't know...the pocket is in my key."

She raised her eyebrows, then snickered.

"Yeah, you get that yourself bud."

He laughed a bit, handing her the key. She looked at it, and then she took him to his room. She helped him into bed, and she got him a glass of water.

"You going to be okay?"

He nodded, and she put the key on the nightstand beside him. He smiled at her, but he suddenly got up kissing her. She blinked, pulling back. He smiled, then lay back down.

"Thanks."

Ayama nodded, laughing to herself as she left the room, quietly walking back to her room. She got inside, and she walked to the bathroom, washing her face and whatnot. She was already tired, so she figured she would have a shower when she woke up. She pulled off her clothes, slipping into her shorts and t-shirt. She then remembered the necklace, grabbing her pants. She looked at it, it was old indeed. It was silver and it was a small heart with a weird dagger on it. She squinted, turning on the lamp that was on the nightstand, looking at it. She rolled onto her stomach, pulling her hair out of her face, trying to see what it said.

"Awaken dear child, for it is your time. For the Red Sun arises-"

She couldn't make out the rest. She raised her eyebrows, not knowing that that meant. She sighed, randomly pulling the necklace around her neck. She rolled over, turning off the light. She closed her eyes, not bothering to pull blankets over herself. She rolled over again, then started to fall asleep, but she felt like she was falling. Falling and falling. She opened her eyes, soon enough, she was.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!"

She screamed, seeing a wide area of water coming closer to her. She closed her eyes, holding her breath as she felt her body slam into the cold water, her lungs nearly giving out to the sudden change in pressure. She opened her eyes, they stung like hell in the sea water, but she felt herself growing tired. She had to get air. She swam whatever way she thought was up, and fortunately, she reached the surface, splashing her arms around, she took a breathe of air. She blinked, trying to focus, but the sea water stung. She felt something brush past her hand, so she reached out and fortunately it was a piece of driftwood. She huffed, trying to keep calm. She felt tired, and she was securing her arms safely around the drift wood, so she felt it safe enough to rest for a moment.

"…overboard…Man over board… MAN OVER BOARD!"

She kept hearing a weird voice, so she opened her eyes to see a black mass coming up beside her. She groaned, reaching out for it, hoping it was someone to save her.

"Captain! Woman overboard!"

She heard someone yell, then she heard another voice she assumed was the captain.

"Bring her about you bloody idiots!"

She felt her mind being sucked into darkness, then she passed out, not knowing what the fuck was going on.

**Chapter 1~ Have a good read! :D REVIEW! Oh, BTW, this is similiar to my old Pirate story, but it;s revamped and way more interesting and I added my own story into it. :D DISCLAIMER: Typical shit about Pirates of the Caribbean.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cybernetic Mango - 3 Thanks for the awesome reviews so far, glad you like it!**

**Everyone else, keep them coming. This is an introduction on who the characters are, and how everything will be placed out.**

Ayama groaned, feeling her head pound in a huge headache. She rolled over, hoping that it was only the alcohol she drank the night before or her dream. Yeah it was just a dream.

"Rachel?"

She pulled the blanket over her head to get an arm on her shoulder.

"Shh, you're fine. You're safe on the Pearl."

She groaned.

"Okay…"

Wait…the Pearl? What's that?

"What time is it?"

The person replied.

"It's just past noon."

Ayama sat up the room was dark, except for the small lantern to the left. She squinted, looking around.

"Uh...Where am I?"

She closed her eyes, letting everything focus for a moment, then she looked around again. Wooden walls, floor, ceiling, it smelled musty, like old clothes or something. It smelled like rum and sweat as well, it was just, really weird.

"You're on the Black Pearl of course."

Ayama rubbed her head then looked at the blonde who was sitting on a barrel looking slightly worried. She reached out, touching her head.

"Are you alright? You look a little scared. I would be too if I was on the Pearl, but I pretty much live here now."

She had no idea what was going on, then she remember what happened to her last night.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!"

She jumped out of the bed screaming then realized she was naked. Elizabeth jumped back, her eyes wide.

"KYAAA!!!"

Ayama screamed, grabbing whatever she could to cover herself. She grabbed the blanket.

"Why am I naked?!"

Elizabeth grabbed her, making her sit down.

"Calm down miss! You're nude because you were in the water, I couldn't find anything for you to wear something dry so Mister Gibbs and Will brought you down here, where I watched over you so none of the men would come and bug you. You're safe."

Ayama calmed down, her head pounding still.

"Safe? How am I safe? I have no damn clue where I am!"

"Well, trust me miss. You're fine. You're on a ship with a trusted Captain. I'll watch over you."

She sighed, pulling the blanket around herself more. She was confused beyond anything, her mind screaming to wake up, out of this dream, but everything felt real so she tried pinching herself almost to the point where she bled, and she still didn't wake up. Elizabeth handed her some water, and she took it, drinking the whole bottle. Things right now just seemed too calm even for her own good. She decided to tell this random girl who she was, and where she came from. She seemed to believe her, but when she asked her name, she raised her eyebrows.

"Ayama? That's a really nice name you have. I haven't heard a name like that before. Where are you from again?"

"…Canada."

"Is that far?"

"Yeah…"

They spoke in small talk for a while, then Elizabeth went to get her something to wear so she would fit in. When Elizabeth left, Ayama collapsed onto the bedm her mind in a frozen jumble.

'What the fuck is going on?'

She couldn't even think straight, then she heard someone coming to the door again, she sat against the wall, covering her body, when she heard Elizabeth start cursing at someone.

"Get out of here Jack!"

She heard him yelp, and Elizabeth came in, slamming the door shut.

"Sorry about that. Our Captain is a little curious right now, but he's a snake."

She smiled, handing her some clothes. They looked a little weird, but she guessed she had no choice. They looked similar to Elizabeth's clothes, so she pulled on the pants and shirt quickly while she turned her head. They seemed to fit, but the shirt was pretty revealing.

"Uhm…"

Elizabeth looked, and pulled out the vest from her shirt.

"I took this from Jack I'm smaller than you so this should fit you better than my vests."

Ayama took the vest, pulling it on. She buttoned it up then Elizabeth smiled.

"You look great!"

"Hardly…"

Elizabeth sat there, pondering.

"How about I take you to get some food, then we can get you started in meeting the crew, and the Captain."

Ayama agreed to do so, wanting to keep Elizabeth happy.

"Uhm..Elizabeth…Thank you…For saving me…"

"Oh, it wasn't me who did…"

Ayama blinked.

"It was Will and Mister Gibbs. Well, Gibbs has a thing for not liking women aboard ships, he thinks it's bad luck but Jack told him to do it anyways."

"Who's Jack?"

Elizabeth smiled.

"He's the Captain."

Ayama sat down in the chair Elizabeth offered her, and then she sat down beside her.

"He seems a little immature to be a Captain of a ship."

"I resent that."

Elizabeth looked over, Ayama did too, seeing Jack standing in the doorway to the 'kitchen' part of the ship.

"Ease dropping now?"

"I'm the Captain I do whatever I want, when I want."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and Ayama sat quietly looking at him.

'Holy shit is he ever sexy…I'd tap that.'

She suddenly stifled a giggle that escaped her lips, covering her mouth. Clearing her throat she whispered.

"Sorry."

She looked at him all over. He had the most delicious chocolate eyes, his face sculpted amazingly. His hair was a mess, dreadlocks longer than her hair, trinkets and bone in his hair completed with a red bandana and a brown leather hat. He was pretty tanned, so she assumed he had been in the sun a lot. The two braids on his beard made him look even more bad ass, but she ignored the gold teeth. She saw his dirty blouse shirt, and the dirty blue pants, yet he looked so clean. She saw the epic worn out boots, and the blue jacket. Then it hit her.

"You're a pirate!"

He smiled, Ayama blinked.

"You look like you've never seen one."

"Not where I'm from. The closest thing to Pirates is bikers and gang members in my city!"

"Where are you from exactly?"

He sauntered around to the other end of the table, sitting down propping his legs on the table, chewing on an apple. Ayama looked at Elizabeth, who nudged her.

"I'll see you when you come up on deck."

She looked at Jack, she saw him give a 'what' expression. Ayama sat quietly then Jack tossed an apple at her.

"Eat something you look like you just washed up."

She stifled another giggle, enjoying this mans company already, which was rare for her.

"Thanks…"

She bit down on the apple then she blinked. This apple tasted a lot sweeter than the ones in Canada. She bit down again, ignoring the fact that the juice had spilled down her chin. Jack only watched her eat, much like Hector did in the first film when Elizabeth ate, but minus the perverted sighing wishing to take a bite and taste it. She finished the apple right away then wiped her chin. She even forgot that Jack was in there, her hunger had taken over. She needed to eat, so she grabbed another apple, and a banana, eating them both rather quickly. He cleared his throat, and she froze. Her mouth was stuffed with banana, so she made a weird noise, smiling nervously. She chewed slowly, then swallowed.

"Sorry, I must have been hungry."

"I can see that. Tell me, missy, do you eat where you come from?"

She scoffed.

"Excuse me?"

"It's just, you looked really hungry."

"No, I just, I drank last night so I'm a little hungry."

"Everyone drinks."

"But I drank some alcohol."

"How old are you?"

"Eighte- Why are you asking so many questions?"

He shrugged, looking at her, his eyes seeming to bore into hers. This made her slightly nervous.

"I'm asking a person questions because I simply want to."

She was about to cut him off about him being rude, but he beat her to it.

"Besides, I didn't have to order my men to bring you about. I am th-"

"The Captain of the ship, I know. You've said it a few times now."

He smiled, then he gave her a stern look.

"Right, so you should learn your place and level of respect to your higher people."

She already didn't like this good looking guy. He was toying with her head.

"Fine, I mean…yes Captain."

He smiled, then he got up walking to the door.

"Are you coming or not? Unless you would like to sit in here all day."

She put the apple core down, getting up walking up behind him. She caught him eyeing her up, but she ignored him. She was used to people looking at her. She stopped behind him, then he started walking, she noticed he a slight swagger like walk, she tried copying him when he wasn't looking. Man that was hard to mimic. She shrugged, walking her own way, and when they came up on deck, she couldn't believe her eyes. Ocean everywhere. Blue skies, as blue as well, the sea of course. The only way you could tell that there was a horizon was from the beautiful sunset. She turned around in circles a bit, and some of the crew stared at her like she was mad.

"I take it you've never seen the ocean before regardless of your little adventure in it earlier."

"Not from this point of view. I can see why you pirates love it."

He smirked, then he looked at the crew.

"Well, get back to work you idiots, this ship isn't going to sail out itself!"

Waving his hands in the air with that swagger, he walked off to the helm, and Elizabeth walked up to Ayama.

"So, that's the Captain."

She smiled.

"He seems like a cool person."

"Cool?"

"Er…He seems like an interesting person."

"He is, really. He's been through a lot and he comes back stronger."

"He's the resilient type?"

"Yes, that's how it would be put blankly regardless of him rum addiction."

"Hmm…That's odd, he didn't smell like rum."

"The crew drank it up on him. I told them to since Jack needs his sobriety for out next adventure."

"Adventure?"

Elizabeth nodded, then Will came up behind her, kissing her. Ayama looked away for a moment, then Will looked at Ayama.

"This is her?"

Elizabeth nodded, and Ayama smiled a bit.

"She's the one you rescued."

"Well, Ayama, I'm William Turner, but you can just call me Will."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Ayama."

"You don't have a surname?"

"I like to keep that hidden if you don't mind."

"Oh, no problems with that, curiosity is all."

Ayama nodded, then she suddenly felt a little offset by something. She felt her stomach do a few flips then she felt the first wave of nausea. She was about to say something, then she blinked, feeling like she was going to vomit. Before she knew it, she ran to the edge and everything in her stomach spilled out, almost to the point where she would be retching and nothing was coming out.

Will and Elizabeth stood by her, giving her pity.

"Poor kid, she's probably not used to this."

"Yea- Oh my dear god! LOOK!!"

Will looked at what Elizabeth was looking at, then Jack came down from the helm.

"You saw it too?"

"Yes."

Ayama wiped her mouth again, standing up.

"Captain!"

Gibbs came up to the small group, Jack looked at Ayama, then back at Gibbs.

"Is she…"

Gibbs nodded, knowing almost anything about any legend.

"Aye Captain, the Red Sun shines."

Ayama looked at the sun, squinting. It was in fact, red.

"Ugh… I don't feel so good."

Jack patted her back.

"I'll let you stay in my cabin for the night, you don't seem too well."

Elizabeth and Will looked at him.

"Well, he have to pay our respects for the missing Princess don't we?"

Ayama paused.

"E-excuse me?"

"Sorry love, you should get some rest. Elizabeth, if ye don't mind would you take her to bed?"

Elizabeth nodded, then took Ayama to the cabin to let her rest. Jack huffed, going to the helm once again, Gibbs and Will following.

"What do we do Captain?"

"Jack…"

He pondered, playing with a braid on his beard. Ayama on the other hand, was beyond confused. Over in the cabin Elizabeth sat beside her while Ayama spoke quietly.

"I honestly don't know why I'm here. The last thing I remember I was on a trip with some friends from school, and I find this necklace, then my friend gets super drunk, then I go to bed! That's it!"

Her eyes went big, then her hand wrapped around the necklace and chain, ripping it off, she looked at it.

"Can I see the Captain?"

Elizabeth nodded, and she left the cabin.

"Jack, she wants to see you."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, then he looked at the blood colored sunset. He shivered, but hid it well, then he turned on his heel, but stopped in front of Gibbs.

"We have a reason to go upriver once again."

Gibbs bit his clenched fist.

"Calypso?"

Jack nodded once, then yelled at his crew to set sail for another direction. He was acting a little strange, like he knew this was going to happen. But the thing is, nobody knew that he did have knowledge of this day, of when a girl from a faraway land would come. He didn't know exactly for what, but he knew if they went to see the lady of the seas, he would find out.

**Thanks once again! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know what this is?"

Jack was holding the necklace, staring at it contently. He seemed to be in deep thought.

"I just found it on a beach with a friend."

"That's all?"

She nodded, sitting on the bed, crossing her legs. She sighed, not knowing what to think of this.

'So, you're saying, I'm a lost princess, who came out of nowhere and you have to take me back to my kingdom?"

"To put it in easier terms for you intelligent mind, yes."

She glared at him. They really weren't getting off to a normal start. She decided to ask him something.

"Do you not, enjoy my company or something? You seem to be annoyed when we're talking."

She looked at her, handing her necklace back.

"No, I enjoy your company, I just, I don't enjoy that I have change course when I'm out of rum, I have to turn around, go all the way to the other end of the sea to see a scary voodoo witch who happens to own the seas, and who really likes to give me back the shiveys, all of this to ask who you are!"

She blinked, he stood up.

"I really wish I had me rum is all. Don't take it as a bad thing love, I just I don't want to be around anyone."

She nodded then she stood up as well.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then."

He looked like he was going to say something, then instead he just waved his hands in the air. She left a bit rejected, she was used to that feeling since she thought she wasn't enjoyed here by anyone. She sighed, walking to the edge of the ship, looking out at the setting sun then it disappeared. A few of the crew were finishing up their work, they ignored her completely. She pursed her lips, looking at the necklace. The last part on her necklace suddenly appeared. She blinked, rubbing her eyes to see if she was seeing right.

"Awaken dear child, for it is your time. For the Red Sun arises, like the moon you will shine."

She shrugged, putting it around her neck. She heard someone behind her, so she spun around, seeing Will.

"Oh shit, you scared me."

"Oh shit?"

"Uh... Never mind. I uh, I was just reading this thing on my necklace. It seemed a bit weird."

"Can I see it?"

She smiled, taking it off, handing it to him. He took, it looking at it.

"It looks like some sort of locket."

She looked at it then noticed that the side had odd grooves in it, like most lockets did.

"Weird, does it open?"

He shrugged then grazed his thumb over the dagger, it popped open. Ayama blinked so did Will.

"What's in it?"

He looked at it then looked at her.

"Oh, don't give me that look, that's the same look the girls gave..me when…"

She then remembered all the articles and things she studied to get her mark in school.

"What year is this?"

Will raised his eyebrows.

"Eighteen thirty-four, why?"

Ayama blinked then felt really weird. Suddenly, everything froze. She looked around, seeing that everything was frozen she walked around, she even went into the cabin seeing that Jack was frozen, scowling at his empty bottle of rum. She walked back outside, then screamed jumping back seeing that everything had blood on it, the sails were red, like blood.

"Oh god this cannot be happening!"

"But it is my lady."

She spun around almost falling over seeing a man sitting on the rail of a ship. He had long black hair his eyes seemed cold and distant. His skin was awfully pale, and his body seemed to be perfectly chiselled under that red blouse. She took her eyes off of him, but something forced her to look in his eyes.

"There's uh…no need for the formalities really…"

He stood up, jumping off of the rail, going over the edge, she ran to the edge, freaking out wondering why he jumped. The water seemed to be frozen too, but she couldn't see it except for in the moonlight.

"There's no splash."

She felt cold arms on her waist, she gasped turning around, this creepy man pulled her into an embrace she felt her stomach twisting. She almost felt like hugging him back, enjoying the feeling of affection towards her, but she freaked out, backing up.

"Who are you?"

The man only smiled, and that's when she saw them; fangs. She gasped, standing back, her eyes widening.

"Iv'e finally found you Amaya."

"No no no, you have my name wrong, it's Ayama."

"No, you are Amaya. Amaya Ikari."

She gasped.

"Holy shit, you're Lucien Ikari! I recognized your pictures from my studies!"

"Do you know why you studies that for your school project?"

She looked into his eyes, they were blood red. She backed up even more, her back against the mast. He suddenly appeared in front of her, making her jump.

"You know about that?"

"I know a lot more than you think."

She blinked, trying to escape his grasp. She struggled then he smiled, laughing, his laugh slowly turning dark and demonic, really loud as well. She froze, seeing his fangs grow longer, as clouds covered the moon she saw his eyes glow in the dark she wanted to run.

"Oh, don't think I'll let you off the hook so easily."

She flinched, feeling his claws graze her chin.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you, to come back with me to Japan, and live with me. That's it."

She looked at him, seeing the truth in those evil eyes.

"That's it?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie to a Princess now would I?"

"But you ruled the lands, you…You were a king, a god to your people."

"Of course."

She felt his cold breathe on her neck, giving her goose-bumps. She looked away, and he suddenly kissed her neck, she freaked out.

"Don't touch me!"

He laughed again, he pinned her to the mast, holding her wrists above her head. He hissed at her then he laughed at her.

"I'll be nice to you this time, but next time we meet, you will come with me."

Suddenly, everything went away, and she was standing in the same spot she was when Will and her were talking. She looked around then looked at Will.

"Ayama, are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

She was about to say something, but instead she collapsed, passing out.

"Ayama!"

William kneeled down beside her, picking her up.

"Jack!"

He ran to the cabin, kicking open the door. Jack stood up out of his chair, seeing William and the fainted Ayama in his arms.

"What happened?"

William placed her on Jacks bed, checking her vitals.

"She was staring at her necklace, and she suddenly passed out."

Jack looked at the necklace, peeling it out of her clenched hand. He held the chain between his pointer finger and his thumb, looking at the locket. His eyes went big, then he looked at William.

"Get out."

William hesitated.

"She just fainted Jack! You can't just let me-"

"-Get out! Or jump off of MY ship!"

William huffed then left, Jack went to shut the door. He sauntered back over to the bed, giving the passed out Ayama a peek to the cleavage then he shook his head looking at the necklace again. He looked at Ayama then he covered her with a blanket to keep his eyes from wandering. He looked at the pictures that were inside the locket. There was Ayama then there was.

"Lucien…"

He closed the locket, pulling out his pistol, debating wether to shoot her, but he just couldn't. He grumbled, then shoved the pistol back into his belt, walking out onto the deck. He felt a little uncomfortable he wanted his rum so bad. He thought e was hallucinating when he saw a bottle full of a dark liquid, he automatically went to it. He picked it up, assuming it was rum. He opened it, pouring it down his throat. He drank a few gulps, suddenly stopping. This stuff didn't burn. He looked at the bottle again, then he tasted really strong iron. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, seeing it stain red.

He spit out the blood, spraying it all over the deck and wheel. He threw the bottle out into the sea, knowing it was Lucien playing pranks on him.

"Cursed pureblood BRAT! I'LL FIND YOU!! YE HEAR ME YOU BLOODY FREAK!!?"

He groaned, spitting out as much blood as he was able to, washing his mouth out with sea water. He swished it around his mouth, complaining to himself. He needed to know who Ayama was, and why Jack was twisted into the past he didn't want to be in from the start. He walked down towards the cabin, then and all to familiar voice came from the dark.

"Tell me Jack Sparrow, did dat taste any gud?"

He looked over, then he glared slightly, but smiled a bit still grossed out.

"Calypso. What an honour."

**There ye go kiddos. Just another chapter. I'm still getting over the flu, so some of it might have bad typos, but who gives a flying shit on a stick. Anyways, review. PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Bloody fucking hell!"

Ayama tripped on a root while walking along the beach with Will and Marty, and a few others who wanted to stay behind. Will laughed at her, and Ayama grumbled, not bothering to get up. She sat there, the sand burning her legs, but it felt good.

"How long is this going to take?"

She slowly got to her feet, dusting her clothes off, the hat Jack gave her keeping the sun out of her face, but she still squinted. Will shrugged, sitting on a fallen stump, looking out at the horizon in thought.

"However long it takes. Jack will probably hurt it up, he's afraid of her."

"Her?"

Ayama staggered out of the hot sun into the shade, sitting beside William, looking out at the sea too. She took her hat off, pulling her hair out of her face, fanning herself.

"Calypso."

"Isn't she the lady of the sea?"

"Aye..."

She shrugged, swinging her feet back and forth until she fell backwards on her back, lying in the sort grass. William looked at her, and laughed again.

"You're in a mood for clumsiness?"

Ayama rolled her eyes, he helped her up.

"Just, killing time…"

Jack stood in the front of the boat, keeping an eye out for that scary shack Tia Dalma lived in, but she was now Calypso, so he wouldn't know if she would be there still.

"Mind the boat."

He jumped up into the small ledge, climbing up the ladder. Elizabeth and Gibbs followed, leaving Cotton behind. Cotton was used to it, so the parrot flew onto Gibbs shoulder wanting to see if she was there as well.

"Do you see her?"

They all peeked into the cracked and broken windows of the smelly shack, then Jack pushed the door open, walking inside slowly. Elizabeth followed, close behind him since it was scary.

"No."

They decided to look around, but touch nothing this time since Jack took her ring before. They left in a hurry, still getting an eerie feeling. Jack was disappointed, now knowing where he had to go.

"Let's get back to the ship."

Ayama stood in the sand making a cheap sandcastle, William still sitting on the tree stump, and the others were talking amongst themselves. It had been a few hours now since they disappeared into the trees.

"You think they'll be back soon?"

"We already are."

Jack grumbled, walking past everyone up to Ayama.

"Mind if I have a word?"

Before she answered, he grabbed her arm dragging her to the ship.

"Up ye go love."

She blinked, he pushed her to get her going.

"Stop looking at my ass then!"

He smirked, then climbed up after her, he climbed so fast she squealed and jumped up pulling herself on the deck.

"GET YOUR DULL MINDS ON THIS SHIP AND SET SAIL!"

He seemed nagged about something, so Ayama followed him to the mast.

"You wanted a word?"

"Aye."

He untied a few ropes, letting a sail free and he turned towards her.

"We're going to Shipwreck Cove."

She acted shocked, but when she forgot what they were talking about, she blushed.

"What is that?"

He looked at her, rather annoyed he swung his hands in the air.

"Do you honestly not know anything about this place?"

"I'm honest Captain!"

She saluted, but rolled her eyes in the process. He pursed his lips, then climbed higher, and untied more ropes, she almost drooled at the sight of him looking so bad ass. He looked down at her, then he swung off, nearly landing on her. She jumped back. He took a few steps towards her, she took more back until he was nearly pinning her on the wheel of the ship. She smiled nervously.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, attempting to glide away nonchalantly, but his arm seemed to hang over her shoulder like he wanted to keep her there.

"You don't seem afraid. How come?"

She didn't wanna say, she just ducked and walked to the rail, watching the sand under the ship disappear and become sea water.

"I just don't feel scared."

"You don't seem to scared to be on a ship suddenly."

"Fugues Disorder."

"Aye?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Does being a complete idiot come with being a Pirate? I have the inability to feel fear okay?!"

She practically roared in his face, he only looked at her.

"Sorry love, I felt like asking."

"Well, sometimes people should keep their fuckin' mouths shut."

Jack pouted fakely, and Ayama glared, stomping off. Elizabeth came up quietly, almost scaring Jack to death when she spoke quietly.

"She's not in a good mood?"

He spun around, his eyes wide at her.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"…That!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing? Why are we setting sail already?"

"Must you ask questions? Just…do things!"

He waved his hands in the air slightly, looking at the sky. He licked his finger, making a sour face at the taste due to the sand build up under his nails. He held his finger in the air then turned his wheel. He pulled out his compass, looking at it then he nodded mumbling to himself and turned the wheel a few times, heading to the east.

"Where are we going?"

"Miss Elizabeth, might I ask you to go bother someone else for the time being?"

Elizabeth hesitated, but Jack snapped at her, barking for her to get lost. William came to bitch at him, but Gibbs forced him away.

"Jack Sparrow, what is happening to ye?"

Jack didn't even know, he just felt like turning everyone away to be with himself and his ship. He grumbled, chewing on his thumb, looking out at the sea, glaring slightly.

"Is it because of that woman?"

Jack sighed deeply, then looked at Gibbs.

"No! It's not because of that beautiful woman. No, it's not because we're out of rum! Leave me be Gibbs, you'll walk the plank! I will promise you that!"

He yelled, the crew looked up at him.

"That goes for the rest of you get back to work you damn dogs! Gibbs!!"

He roared to the old man beside him.

"A-aye Captain!"

"Take the wheel! We're going to Shipwreck Cove."

He didn't wait for anyone to ask, he just sauntered off a dark cloud following him. Something was definitely up.

Ayama sat on Jack's bed, yawning, laying back on the soft but sweat smelling pillows. Her mind was in a blur, and she still wanted to find out way they called her a Princess. Lucien Ikari was there too, unless she was passed out back in the Hotel, dreaming deeply, unable to wake up. She sighed, sitting up. She was absolutely bored. She looked around, wanting to snoop. She stood up, lazily walking to the dirtier side of the cabin, looking around. She did find a mirror, but it was cracked a few times, but she decided to sit it up. She felt like cleaning, but she feared a scorpion of a spider even a shark would jump at her from the piles of junk. She pushed a few of the things off of the dresser like thing, propping the mirror up. She looked normal, well, aside that her hair seemed to have grown a few inches suddenly. She shrugged, liking the length. The ship jerked to the side slightly, a few more objects falling off of the dresser. She went to pick it up, but then music started playing from the pile. It seemed like an old music box, but it was on a chain. She couldn't believe her ears.

"It can't be..."

She bent down, picking the small music player up, staring at it. Her hair falling around her shoulders, she sat on the bed. Jack walked in then, stopping when he saw what she was looking at.

"Why do you have that?"

She looked at him her eyes had a weird look to them. She closed her eyes, putting the music player on the bed. She looked at the window, then she suddenly started singing.

"Round we go,  
The world is spinning.  
When it stops,  
It's just beginning.  
Sun comes up,  
We laugh and we cry.  
Sun comes down,  
And then we all die."

Jack blinked.

"H-how do you know that?"

Ayama shrugged, she blished a bit.

"My mom used to sing it to me. I know it's a little morbid, but I liked the way she sung it."

Jack huffed, taking the trinket, putting it away.

"That damn thing is cursed. Don't touch it."

She nodded, then he sighed.

"I don't mean to be rude towards you love. I just, I am out of rum."

She looked at him.

"You're bad at lying."

He shrugged, then he sat on a chair, propping his legs up, taking his hat off. He rubbed his temples. She looked at him, then suddenly blurted something she never thought shed ever say to anyone.

"You are really interesting, you know that?"

She ignored her, then she soot up, sitting in the chair at the table.

"Jack."

He ignored her again, just wanting to drown himself in rum. He hated sobriety.

"JACK!"

He looked over at Ayama who was staring out the dirty windows. He got up, looking as well.

"I don't see anything."

"You don't see that ship? It has Red Sails."

He blinked, then squinted.

"Oh..I see it!"

He then took off outside, threatening to shoot anyone who doesn't make the ship move faster.

"I WANT MOVEMENT!!"

Ayama raced outside.

"Who is it? Who's on that ship?"

Just then, a large canon ripped through the ship, rocking it slightly. Jack jumped at Ayama, they landed on the ground, he knocked the wind out of her. He grabbed her arm, crawling into the cabin, then they stood up.

"He's come for you. Stay in here, stay hidden!"

He grabbed his hat, putting it on, pulling out his sword as he shut the door locking it. Ayama coughed, standing up, catching her breath. She then relized herlocked her in. She kicked and pounded on the door, then she groaned, pouting.

"That idiots going to kill me!"

"Not before I take you from him."

Ayama slowly turned around, then came face to face to that man that brought terror to her mind. She didn't act upon it.

"Don't kill them, you don't want to hurt them."

"Oh, but I want to hurt dear Jacky boy."

"Why?"

Lucien looked around, sticking his tongue out as his gloved hand picked up random things. He ignored her. Ayama was on a short string, so she barked at him.

"Why are you here?!"

Lucien smirked, then he suddenly appeared behind her.

"You."

She felt his arms go around her, then she felt cold, and frozen, like he had a strange power over her. She suddenly felt really tired, then she slumped over. He kissed her neck, chuckling deeply.

"I didn't know it would be this easy to find you."

Ayama tried to fight, but her body wouldn't listen to her. She felt a sickening feeling as his tongue played with her skin, giving her goosebumps, then right when she was able to move again, she felt a huge pain in her neck, like she had been bitten. Wait…what? She started to struggle, but he only bit on her neck harder, she cried out, kicking at him, she kicked the door, and a window pane broke. She felt her body getting tired, but she tried with all her might to push him off of her. She tried once more, then she got what she wanted. She kicked him in the crotch, making him cry out, and hiss at her. She screamed when he lunged at her, they both went flying to the floor. She cried out as he scratched her arm with his nails that suddenly grew through his gloves. He sat on her lazily, smirking the whole time. He peeled his gloves off, and he spoke darkly.

"This will be fun."

He bent down to take another bite of her, but suddenly he was shot in the arm.

"FUCK!"

He roared, the sky suddenly growing dark. Jack shot at him again, and it hit him in the shoulder, blood splashing all over the place, all over Ayama and into her mouth. She pushed him away, crawling away, spitting out the blood, wiping her face. She stood up, covering her neck with her hand, cowering I nthe corner of the room, Jack pulled out his sword, glaring at Lucien who was holding his shoulder, his eyes dark, his skin white and his fangs bared at Jack.

"She's mine!"

Jack nodded.

"She doesn't belong to anyone. Get off of my ship, or I'll cut your hand off again."

Lucien stood up, hissing, then sudenly he vanished, the ship rocked back and forth violently as if it was fixing itself.

"And the curse leave with him."

He forgot about Ayama just as he was about to leave the cabin, then he looked at her, she was sitting in the corner, ripping her shirt a bit to cover the bite on her neck. She mumbled something to herself, then she coughed, her mouth leacking of blood. Jack rushed to her.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm not! Look at me! I fucking got bit you fuckin' idiot! I blame you for this!"

She stood up, walking away from him, going to the mirror, wiping at her bite marks. Jack noticed that something was different about her.

"Ayama.."

Ayama looked at him.

"Go away. This whole time iv'e been on this ship, Iv'e felt unwelcome regardless of the happy faces and smiles."

Jack didn't know what to say.

"I didn't know he was coming."

Ayama glared at him, then she stomped off somewhere else in the cabin, ignoring him.

"Would you calm down if I told ye' I know why you're here?"

Ayama froze, her back to him. She slowly turned around.

"What?"

**This is just an introduction on how things will be laid out. D: I dunno if it's really descriptive, I might just delete it and redo the whole chapter..eh, I'm running low on ideas, so help me out!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright, so I'm not some Princess you thought I was."

She walked over to the ledge, glaring at the dark waters with the moon creating a shimmering reflection on it. She huffed, stomping her foot. Jack came up beside her.

"I know, but now I think I know why you have come."

"Alright, spill it."

"Lucien Ikari is that monster you met. And, he came after you, so…this all leads into the fact that you are his object of desire, savvy?"

He smiled liking the way that all rolled off his tongue.

"Right, but why did I end up on your ship and not his then?"

She looked at him, her skin pale under the moonlight. He looked at her, was about to speak then he looked at her neck.

"You were bitten!"

"I know...is that a problem?"

He nodded yes, backing up.

"There's nothing wrong with me though, I don't feel any different."

She looked at her hands shrugging. Jack just stared at her then Gibbs came up to them.

"I told ye' its bad luck to have women aboard the Pearl Captain."

"Gibbs, shut up."

Jack rubbed his hands together then put his arm around Ayama's shoulder.

"I want to show you something."

Ayama nodded, raising an eyebrow at him. He smiled then they walked down into the maze of rooms of the ship. She assumed they were at the bottom of the ship as there was water on the floor, more like slime. Ayama grimaced then she felt something funny in her stomach. She looked at Jack, her eyes seeming to see funny lines on him. They were dark red, and they were moving. She blinked even rubbing her eyes a few times then she froze.

"Holy shit!"

She was clueless, not knowing a damn thing that was happening to her. Jack looked at her, as they entered the brig.

"Yes love?"

"I can see your blood moving!"

Jack smiled nervously, then led her to a cell, then he pushed her in she went flying to the floor.

"What the fuck man?!"

He kneeled down, sighing.

"I don't want to do this as we are friends, but this must be done. I'll release you once we get to Shipwreck Cove."

She grumbled as he got up and left then she stood up, looking around. There wasn't much to the cell, just metal bars and a bench. She felt an odd anger rising up in her, probably because she was locked in a brig.

"Damn!"

The angrier she got, the more she felt really weird. She felt like screaming, crying, she just felt down right miserable. Maybe everything that has happened to her within the past two days has gotten to her. She felt her body burn with a weird feeling.

'Amaya…'

She heard a weird voice in her head, she clenched her fists. She suddenly felt a weird pain surge through her body, causing her to double over. She curled up in a ball, tears forming in her eyes.

'Embrace it.'

There was that weird voice again.

"W-what's wrong with me?!"

She got on her knees, attempting to get up, but her body was starting to convulse. She suddenly started screaming like something was attacking her, it definitely felt like it.

"Stop! No!"

She screamed and screamed, then Elizabeth, Will, Jack and Gibbs ran into the brig to see a dreadful scene. Ayama was laying on the floor, her eyes, ears, mouth, nose bleeding. She was screaming, scratching at her arms.

"It's happening."

Jack rushed to the door, unlocking it.

"Hold her down!"

Elizabeth and William and Gibbs came in, grabbing her arms, holding her down. Jack grabbed her shoulder, trying to hold her from shaking. Jack looked at her in the eyes.

"Ayama, look at me love."

She froze, her voice changing oddly.

"Don't touch her Sparrow. She's mine."

Everyone could hear Lucien in her voice, along with hers as if he possessed her. Elizabeth looked away, so did William.

"She isn't yours."

Jack grimaced then he pulled her head back, pulling the cloth off her neck, showing the bite mark from Lucien.

"Jack Sparrow don't you dare!"

He closed his eyes, then he suddenly bit down on the exact same wound, but he only sucked on the blood, he spit it out on the floor. He did that a few times, Ayama convulsing. Everyone stared wide eye at Jack, who was in his own little world, with a look of determination on his face. Ayama went limp, and Jack kept sucking and spitting. (LOL!!) He waited a few seconds, looking at the wound, then he nodded, picking her up, ignoring the fact that the three had just witnessed a once in a lifetime moment.

"Did he just…"

Gibbs nodded, and then they all realized something odd.

"Does he know that Lucien Ikari?"

William pondered.

"I think he does…"

Ayama groaned, rolling over, her face hitting a oddly rough pillow. She snuggled into it, then she smelled sweat and rum. She opened her eyes then freaked out, sitting up. She was sleeping next to Jack. He seemed fine, but she was still weak, she collapsed, hitting her head on the small table beside the bed. Jack bolted up, looking at her. He grabbed her wrists, pinning her down.

"Don't move."

She groaned, pulling her hand free, rubbing her head.

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I saved your sanity and your life you owe it to me to listen."

She rolled her eyes then she gasped, remembering last night's escapades.

"Did you…"

Her hand went to her neck, and he looked away.

"So you did…"

He nodded silently then she huffed.

"Sorry. If I wasn't so clumsy…"

He put his hand up, she went quiet. Things seemed really odd at the moment.

"It had to be done I knew what I was doing."

"You knew? What does that mean?"

He sighed, pulling on his shirt, stretching, looking around the room for rum, but no avail. He sighed, noticing her discomfort so he stood up, sitting at the table, still sleepy. He looked tired.

"You don't want to sleep more?"

He nodded no then he looked at her, concern written all over his face.

"Look, you are here for a reason, and I intend to find out what. He brought you here, and I'm pulled into the middle of this. That heathen isn't going to get away with this again."

"Wait…you know him?"

He nodded.

"He shot me twice, right in the chest with the intent to murder me."

"But…How do you know him? Who is he? Why does he want me? What do you mean he brought me here?! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

She held her head, pain shooting through her. She almost fell over but Jack caught her, sitting her on the bed.

"Take it easy. I shall tell you everything you want to know from my knowledge of it."

She nodded, hugging her knees, staring at the floor.

"Lucien Ikari is a monster. He has the ability to do almost anything as he has the finest magic around. I don't know how he did it, but he went to where you are from, brought you here. I think he pulled me into this mess to get back at me for cutting his arm off before. He wants you because you're the only descendant of Amaya Khinmarin, a Princess he used to protect long ago…"

He paused, looking at her. She seemed distant. He wanted to make sure she was okay, but he was just a bystander.

"Lucien isn't the type to rub off so easily. He'll keep coming back until he gets what he wants or unless he's satisfied."

"So what you're saying, I'm part of his pathetic attempt to creating a kingdom?"

He looked at her.

"So you already know about him."

She nodded, hugging her knees tighter.

"I know where he lives, I know what he did, I know a lot of things. I didn't know that he would be alive…"

Jack sat beside her, acting oddly affectionate. He put his hand on her arm, looking at her.

"I swear on pain of death, I'll keep you safe. He took my little sister from me I won't let him take you from me."

She looked at him.

"You…What…Huh?"

He smirked a bit then he played with a braid on his chin.

"It was a long time ago, when I was a lad, Lucien was working business with my father when we were still sailors. We invited him in and gave him hospitality. In return, he stole my little sister, and left us devastated. I hoped I wouldn't have to bring it up again…But ever since, I've been hoping I would find her."

Ayama blinked, listening. He told her how he would search for her all over the seas, never finding anything. She saw the hurt in his eyes, heard it in his voice and felt it in the air.

"I'm…sorry."

He looked at her, she swore she saw tears in his eyes, but then she looked again they were gone.

"Jack…I'll find her for you."

He this time was the one who looked dumbfounded.

"She's probably dead."

"No, I don't think so. He might have her locked away somewhere. He hates your family right? Maybe he's doing this for his own sick mind. I could go there, and I could find her."

"He won't let you off so easily if it does work."

Just then, Gibbs came in, knocking on the door.

"Aye?"

Ayama looked away.

"Jack, we're coming up on the Cove."

Jack nodded, Gibbs left and Jack looked at her again.

"Ayama, get dressed, prepare yourself, We're going to be in a very violent and disgusting place, even I have to say so myself."

"Where are we going?"

"…To see Teague."

"Who is that?"

She asked, while pulling on her clothes under the blanket. Jack was standing at the table, pulling his belt on and his other effects.

"My father."

**There you go. :D I was bored, so I added some oddness in it. REVIEW BETCHES.**


	7. Chapter 7

"We're there."

Ayama yawned, waking up when Elizabeth came in waking her up quietly. Ayama smiled, sitting up.

"How are you feeling?"

Elizabeth handed her some water and an apple, Ayama smiled.

"I feel fine actually…"

"That's good, you should get dressed and come up on deck, every one is waiting for you. Well, the land party is waiting."

Elizabet smiled, leaving Ayama to her thoughts. Ayama felt tired and distressed, but she was good at hiding it well. She was good at hiding a lot of things, especially her feelings. After she was raped, she taught herself to hide how she felt, since nobody asked her anyways. She sighed, finishing her apple then got her clothes on, pulling her fingers through her hair. She did her best to make her face clean, so she looked in a mirror smiling a bit. She stuck her tongue out then sauntered off to the deck. She walked through the halls of the ship, coming up on deck. She was greeted by Jack, who took her arm. Everything seemed slow motion for her she wasn't able to comprehend what was going on. She acted like she knew what was going, but when she looked around at the scenery, everything sped up.

"Woah…"

She turned around, seeing piles and piles of ships, turned into a weird building of some sort. She walked to the ledge of the ship, looking down in the water, seeing more old ships and things. She looked around, a large dock settled before her eyes, large and small ships of all kinds. She swore she saw the Jolly Roger there as well. Everyone else was used to it, but this was Ayama's first time seeing anything so amazing.

"You lived here?"

She looked at Jack, he nodded, yelling at the crew to drop anchor and for a few people to get ready to go on land. Elizabeth came up beside her, and smiled.

"It's amazing isn't it? I was like you when I first saw it, it was madness. Still is actually."

Ayama smiled, and everyone set out.

"Keep close love, don't want you getting stolen now."

"Uh…Jack, where exactly are we going?"

Jack stopped, handing her his sword, she put it in her belt.

"Hold that for now, just in case. We are on an island full of pirates. We are going to see a trusted being."

"Your dad?"

"No, but I am stopping by to see the family though."

"Wait…you have family?"

"Everyone does, some are just...gone from the world."

She nodded quietly after, being led by him through mazes of smelly people, some looked really slutty, some looked dead, some were decent looking but they still smelled of ass and sweat. The buildings were all of old ships, crashed and broken, renovated for a pirate. She kept close behind Jack after she saw a group of men staring at them. She freaked out when one of them whistled, so she latched onto Jack's arm as they walked around. Jack already had a bottle of rum, drinking it. They stopped near a set of large wooden doors, crusted gold and cracked bronze on it. Jack turned to Ayama, and threw the bottle away, smacking his lips oddly.

"Are you drunk?"

"No, I'm simply enjoying this moment. Now, I'll do the talking, since I know why you are here. These people are very easy to get mad, so careful be."

"Don't you mean be careful?"

He made a confused look then clapped his hands together. Ayama pulled her arm out of his, the small group walked inside. Ayama looked around, then saw someone she thought she knew, when he turned around she froze.

"DEVIN?!"

He looked at her.

"Ayama?? What are you doing here??"

"I could ask you the same thing…"

She paused, when Jack raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know him?"

"Y-yeah, we went to the same school together…"

Jack looked at Devin, then back at Ayama.

"I'm sorry dad, I was going to tell you, but Calypso sent me away before I could say anything."

Ayama almost choked on her own tongue.

"WHATT?!?! HE'S YOUR DAD?!"

Devin grabbed her arms, noticing that she was close to passing out.

"Settle down! It's fine! You're okay, yeah he's my dad…"

Jack smiled lightly, then turned to his father who was watching the whole thing. A few of the Pirate lords were present, as this situation was important.

"Jacky…"

"Father…"

Devin was keeping Ayama focused on her breathing as it was hitched, she was getting scared. They sat down, Devin was mumbling things to Ayama to keep her calm enough to function. Jack looked at her.

"Are you going to be okay?"

She nodded no, then stood up.

"I'm just…I'm going to go get some air…"

Elizabeth and Will followed her outside. Jack shrugged, then spoke to his father about Ayama.

"Calypso shall arrive anytime now. You talk to her since she started it."

Jack winced at nothing in general.

"Jack Sparrow."

He turned around to see Calypso sitting in his chair, with that dark smile on her face.

"I honestly can't understand anything that's going on right now. First of all, why does everyone keep treating me oddly?"

Elizabeth rubbed Ayama's back, worried slightly.

"I think it was because of that man who attacked the Pearl. Jack looked furious when he saw him…"

"Lucien…"

Ayama gasped, then something hit her, she ran up the steps, bursting into the room.

"Jack! How do you know Lucien Ikari??"

She froze, seeing everyone looking at her then Jack smiled at her, walking up to her.

"We're expecting you to ask that, sit love."

He pushed her into a chair, sitting beside her then Calypso spoke.

"You have been brought here through time. Do you know why that is?"

Ayama nodded no, extremely nervous.

"I will tell you, but you must pay attention child. I only say it once."

She nodded, flinching when her neck started to burn again. She looked outside, seeing a weird glow in the distance. It seemed to get bigger and bigger, then suddenly she moaned in ain, falling over.

"Ayama!"

Jack jumped up, Calypso held her hand up.

"She is fine I am looking into her soul."

Jack grumbled, sitting back down. Devin sat beside Teague, who was simply playing his guitar, not really caring what was going on. It wasn't his problem, it was Jacks. Calypso was mumbling something Ayama was twitching in her odd state of unconsciousness. Calypso nodded then waved her hand, Ayama sat up as if nothing happened. She blinked then Calypso stood up, leaving the room for a moment to talk with Jack. Ayama sat there dumbfounded, Devin looked at her.

"Ayama…"

She looked at him.

"Eh?"

He smiled a bit, sitting in the chair beside her. A few of the Pirate lords entered, and looked at Ayama, bowing their heads, and Teague looked up from his guitar.

"You can leave now missy."

Devin nodded then led her out into the weird hallway of rooms.

"My father and everyone live here…"

Ayama stopped.

"How come you were in my world?"

Devin shrugged.

"I was sent away because I committed a crime."

"What crime is that?"

"Nothing of your concern…"

Jack stood behind Ayama, glaring at his kid.

"Look, Devin, as much as I would love to be a caring father, you know I cannot. Go to bed."

Devin nodded then sighed, turning and going behind a door. Ayama went to speak, but Jack held his hand in the air.

"No need to ask, you'll know in time."

She nodded, not wanting to get nosy.

"So…What did she say?"

Jack stopped, looking at her.

"You should get some sleep. We will talk about this in the morning."

Ayama nodded, noticing that she was indeed tired.

"Uhm…Where will I sleep?"

"You can come back with me on the ship. I don't think you would be safe sleeping here."

Ayama agreed, and soon enough they sauntered back to the ship. Ayama stood on the deck for a moment, feeling a little weird, but got pulled into the cabin by Jack. Ayama sat at the table, staring at nothing in particular, but when she felt coldness on the back of her neck, she flinched.

"Sorry, your neck looks all bruised. I'll clean it for you."

She then remembered when she was bitten. She froze, standing up.

"No thanks, I can do it myself."

She took the cold cloth, walking to the mirror, wiping her neck off then took off the bandage. She nearly gagged at the sight.

"That's definitely going to be an ugly scar."

She winced as she leaned closer to the mirror, dabbing the cloth on her neck. Jack simply sat on a chair, propping his legs up on the table. He was chewing on an apple, holding a bottle of rum in the other hand. Ayama flinched, then bit her bottom lip, watching it bleed a bit.

"Damn, I opened it up again…"

She could barely move with the pain in her neck, so she looked at the bottle in Jack's hand. She walked to him, taking the bottle taking a few gulps, then poured some on the cloth then walked back to the mirror. She put the cloth to her neck, biting her bottom lip till it bled.

" AH BLOODY FUCKING HELL!!!"

She jumped up and down, whining that it hurt, Jack smirked at her, then he stood up, grabbing her arm making her sit on the chair he was in. She tried to get up, but he sat on her knees so she wouldn't move. She could almost smell his breathe. She suddenly felt hot, so she went quiet as he moved her chin out of the way so he was able to clean it. Tears were in her eyes by now, and Jack was quiet as he cleaned her neck. Ayama sighed, feeling tired again. Before she knew it, she fell forward on Jack's chest, passing out. Jack simply put the clothes down, picking her up laying her in the bed. He stared at her for a while then felt a tug at his heart. She grabbed the rum bottle, chugging on it as he went back to eating his apple. A knock came at the door, and Elizabeth came in.

"How is she?"

She walked over to Ayama, brushing hair out of her face, smiling a bit. She checked her neck, seeing that it was cleaned and freshly bandaged. She smiled a bit then sat at the table across from Jack, grabbing an apple as well. She bit down, wiping her mouth. Jack sat deep in thought then looked up at Elizabeth.

"I think I like her."

Elizabeth almost choked on her apple, coughing and sputtering. She froze, hearing Ayama mumble something about balloons in her sleep. She rolled over, hugging a pillow. Elizabeth put the apple down, standing up. She went to Jack, grabbing his arm and dragged him out on deck.

"What are you talking about?!"

Jack held his hands up innocently, the bone in his hair making a clinking noise.

"I said what I said!"

Elizabeth groaned, crossing her arms.

"Jack Sparrow, you are a womanizer, and you're just thinking with your other head!"

Jack sputtered, not hearing something like that come out of her mouth before.

"Excuse me! I never said I do like her, I mean...I do...but…Forget it. It's the rum talking."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, deciding to retire for the night with William. Ayama was standing near the door, listening to their conversation she saw Jack heading back to the cabin, so she raced back to the bed, sitting on it acting like she had just woken up. Jack came in, seeing her up.

"Go to sleep love."

He sat back down, pulling out another bottle from his jacket, opening it, drinking it.

"I'm not so tired right now."

He shrugged, rubbing his temples as he leaned back in his chair.

"You look tense."

She stood up, rubbing her eyes, taking the bottle from the table, taking a few sips, making a sour face as the rum burned her throat.

"How can you drink this like water?"

"I've been drinking it for years it's almost as bland as water to me now."

She nodded, then smiled a bit as he took the bottle back. She felt a little woozy from her intake of it earlier. She sat in the chair across from him, pulling her vest off, not really caring if her chest was showing slightly or not. She caught Jack looking, so she cleared her throat, he looked away acting like she didn't catch him.

"Jack…What did Calypso tell you about me?"

"I said we will discuss it in the morning."

"Fine."

She stood up, leaving the cabin. She walked to the side of the ship, slightly annoyed at everyone avoiding letting her know why she was here. She looked at her nails, making a grossed out face, wanting to jump in a tub right away. It's been a week since her last bath, she just felt grossed out. She pulled her hair into a loose brain, pulling it out of her face. She looked at the sky, seeing the beautiful view. She scanned the area with her eyes, smiling to herself. This moment felt perfect, nothing to worry about, or so she thought. She turned around, seeing a group of pirates silently advancing on her, and before she could do anything or scream, her mouth was covered with something, she inhaled, something burning her lungs, she felt weak then collapsed, passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wake up girly! WAKE UP GIRLY!!"

Suddenly, a splash of water hit her, waking her up sputtering and coughing. She opened her eyes looking around. She was in a brig somewhere, definitely not on the Pearl. She flinched as her neck started burning with pain. She felt harsh arms go around her waist, and someone lick her neck. She felt weak, so she was hardly able to cry out for help. She closed her eyes, wishing she had the strength to make him stop then suddenly she felt a tingling sensation and pushed him off.

"I don't think so man!"

She stood back, holding her neck as it burned and burned with pain. She felt really thirsty, and she kept looking at the guy, he eyes glazing over. She held herself back, nearly cutting her hands with the firm grip on the bars.

"What do you want? Where am I?"

The man snickered, cornering her.

"You're on a pirate ship. Sparrow can't get you here, you're all mine."

Ayama jumped back into the other corner, looking for a way to escape. She held her breathe waiting for the man to strike her, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes, suddenly seeing herself latched onto the man, holding his neck, biting down blood spilling everywhere. She couldn't move all she could do was watch. She stood there, frozen like a ghost, staring at the horrid sight. She was biting and tearing at the mans flesh on his neck, ripping chunks off, the man twitching and gagging for life as he grew pale from the loss of blood. She was chewing on a piece of his flesh, spitting it out, drinking, lapping up the blood like there was no tomorrow. Once the guy went limp, she stood up, and suddenly she felt herself moving again. She stared at her hands, they were covered in blood. She then lost her mind, looking around, not knowing where she was.

"Shit, damn, fuck sakes."

She bent down, kicking the body over grabbing the keys as she unlocked the door, another man walked in seeing her and he pulled out his knife. She was like, being controlled by another being as she lunged at the man, breaking his neck instantly. She scratched his face up, licking her fingers, climbing up to the dock.

'I'm creating a massacre!'

She couldn't stop herself. She looked around, they were still in port, by the Pearl wasn't in sight. She shivered slightly, the cool night air making her suddenly docile. She ran to the ledge and jumped in the water before anyone saw her, she swam to the docks, pulling herself up. She lay back on the docks, trying to catch her breathe. She sat up, looking around it was probably late as the docks were empty. She got up, staggering around, holding her shivering form. Her body was shaking uncontrollably, she doubled over in pain, her body starting to convulse uncontrollably. She started screaming, crying out in pain not knowing what was happening to her. She looked up in time to see a few people looking at her then she heard their heartbeats, it was ringing in her ears. She yelled for them to get back.

"Isn't that Sparrow's girl?"

"Yeah, we should go find him."

"I thought they left!"

"No, they only docks at the east port."

Ayama suddenly stood up, deciding to go there herself. She hissed at the people, not knowing what she looked like. She didn't want to see she just wanted help from Jack and the others. She was scared. Staggering down the streets, into the main area, she freaked a few people out by hissing at them telling them to stay back. She could barely keep conscious as she heard her name being called. She felt weak, and gave up, falling to the ground. She felt herself being caught by strong arms, so she latched on, holding this person. She felt herself being carried around until she was placed on a soft bed, someone checking her vitals. She could hear his heartbeat it was slow, almost faint. She even heard her own, which was loud and racing.

"Where's….Where am I?"

She opened her eyes to a dark room, she couldn't see.

"Shhh, you're fine."

She thought she knew that voice.

"Who are you?"

"A friend, now keep still so I can clean you off. You're covered in blood."

She nodded, going quiet, slipping in and out of consciousness.  
~

Jack felt a little bad for not telling her, so he decided he would. She hadn't come inside for hours, so he figured she went for a walk or something. He put his rum bottle down, it was empty, so he stood up swaying slightly, mumbling about something involving birds. He cleared his throat, squinting at the door. It seemed to move open and close on its own, but when he saw Gibbs and William racing towards him, he groaned, leaning against the rail of the ship.

"Captain! The lass is gone!"

Jack suddenly perked up.

"What?"

"Jack, someone took her. I asked around and some people said she was acting really strange as if she was drunk and she was covered in blood. I'm worried for her, someone said she was picked up by a man in red and took her to an inn."

Jack grumbled, knowing who it was.

"I'll go find her."

He leaned over, walking down the ramp of the ship, going towards the main area of the cove.

"Jack, you can barely walk yo-"

"Shut up eunuch! I'll find her!"

He staggered away, then stood still, letting his body soak in the rum, and soon enough, he was fine, he swaggered down the streets, asking if she was seen. He got a few answers about a large inn to the north, so he decided to check it out.

Ayama rolled over, feeling her hands tied up behind her back. She felt normal, just a little tired. She opened her eyes, a candle beside the bed then there was that man who bit her.

"OH MY GOD!! SOMEONE HELP!!"

"No need to do that missy."

He jumped at her, covering her mouth. She tried to bite him, but he suddenly hissed at her, she grew frozen in fear. His eyes were swirling and red. They seemed to glow.

"Now, I'll take my hand off of your mouth, but you will not scream, or I'll kill you right here."

She nodded, and he pulled his mouth off, but he didn't climb off of her. He reached behind her, pulling the binds off of her hand, breathing down her neck. This feeling made her cringe, but it excited her slightly, which was really odd.

"W-what do you want with me?"

He ignored her, climbing off of her sitting back in the chair, holding the binds in his hand, looking at it.

"Do you know why you are here?"

She nodded no.

"Nobody is telling you aye?"

She nodded no again, covering her chest as her cleavage was showing from her vest missing. She looked at him he seemed to be in thought.

"Are you going to kill me?"

He suddenly chuckled, looking at her, his long black hair falling around his shoulders and face.

"Of course not."

"Then what do you want with me?"

"I want you to know your heritage."

"I have none here…"

She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. He seemed oddly kind to her, which was making her sketchy.

"What did you do to me?"

He looked at her, giving her a smirk.

"You chose it on your own accord. You didn't obey me last time."

"I didn't need to I have nothing to do with you. You can die for all I care."

She tried to get up, but she was still weak so she was stuck.

"Look, missy. I'm being nice, now I don't have to. Now until we get back to Japan I want you to listen and obey, understand?"

"Japan?!"

He nodded, standing up.

"Get your rest we are leaving in about an hour's time."

He left, leaving her scared and fearing for her life. She suddenly thought about Jack.

"Shit…"

She climbed out of bed, staggering to the window. Looking out, she felt the urge to jump, but looked out at the view instead. She was stuck. She looked around, the spotted Jack down by the docks coming up the walkway towards the inn. She looked back at the door, then she looked around for a source of light. She grabbed the oil candle, throwing it outside to land near Jack. It did nearly catching his boot on fire.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Ayama looked down as he looked up, locking eyes with hers.

"He's here…"

She mumbled, Jack seemed to hear what she said, so he looked around, finding an old rope.

"Catch this!"

He threw the rope in the air Ayama nearly fell as she reached out grabbing it. She fell onto the floor, looking back at the door, not wanting Lucien to come back.

"Jack, hurry! Get me out of here!"

He nodded then Ayama tied the rope around the bedpost. She went back to the window, nodding her head then Jack climbed up. She helped his through the window, then he suddenly pulled her into a weird embrace.

"I thought you left me because I didn't tell you things you wanted to hear."

Ayama smirked slightly.

"Nahh, It's all good. Let's get out of here."

"Alright, hold on love."

He climbed out of the window, he helped her out, she latched onto his shoulders and they climbed down quickly and took off down the docks. Ayama was having a hard time keeping up, so he grabbed her hand dragging her along. She felt a pang off adrenaline, seeming to have Jack slow down. She took his energy, so she let go. He got it back after she let go of his hand, so they ran towards the Pearl. Once they got on deck, Ayama fell over, completely tired and disoriented.

"Jack…"

he looked over, then grabbed her arms, pinning her against the door to the cabin.

"Why did you leave?"

"I didn't! I was kidnapped!"

He looked at her, then saw the fear in her eyes so he started frisking her to see if she had any damage. He got oddly close to her thighs, she shivered, and he stood up.

"They didn't hurt you did they?"

She nodded no, not wanting to tell him what happened.

"Why are you covered in blood?"

He pulled her into the cabin, leaving shortly to yell at his crew to set sail for the seas. He came back in, forcing her onto the bed as he pulled her shirt off, checking her body for bruises.

"What are you doing?!"

She covered herself he grabbed one of his shirts, and a pair of breeches and opened the door to another room.

"Get in the tub, you're all bloody."

She agreed, shutting the door pulling her clothes off, sitting in the hot water. He burst in, pulling up a chair. She covered herself with the bubbled, sitting up.

"Jack, what are you doing?"

He looked at her neck, his eyes drooping suddenly.

"He's changed you hasn't he?"

"What are you talking about?"

Jack seemed oddly concerned for her, so he looked around then spoke.

"You're his daughter."

"WHAT?!"

She jumped up, nearly slipping, then she turned beet red when she realized she was naked. She flopped back down, pulling the bubbles over her body as Jack cleared his throat.

"Lucien Ikari is your father."

Ayama went blank then looked at him.

"How do you know?? My mother told me my father died!"

"He is dead. He never had a soul, he was born dead."

"Jack…How do you know so much of this man?"

Jack sighed, rubbing his temples.

"He was a friend until he took my younger sister."

He handed her a drink of water, she took it from him, gulping it down. She didn't realize that she had spilled some down her chest, part of her breasts were showing, she sat back in the tub, pondering.

"Jack. Tell me everything you know."

He complied, regretting ever considering on hiding things from her. He felt an odd connection to her, like no other, not even his family.

"Alright. I don't know why it happened, but you were sent away so he wouldn't find you. Your mother wished it, and Calypso granted it. You were four years old when you were sent away, so I knew you when you were a baby. He grew furious, assuming that it was my doing that you were sent away as I cared for you more than he did. You were like a daughter to me, but you've grown up."

He paused, looking away, pointing at her chest.

"Oh, sorry…"

She covered herself, hugging her knees.

"No worries love, anyways. Calypso granted that you were to be sent away, so she sent you and your mother to a different time. I knew you would come back later in the years, I didn't know when, or how, but you're back."

Jack paused.

"Lucien grew angrier and angrier with the passing moons, and he kidnapped my younger sister from us as a ransom, and we never got her back. Some people say they see her sometimes, but I assume it's a ghost. He killed her a long time ago."

Ayama then thought of something.

"So, if he's my father…"

He looked at him.

"Why did he…Touch me?"

Jack grimaced, not wanting to mention his knowledge of this.

"He gave birth to you to be his bride as you grew older. Purebloods cannot mate with anyone but their own bloodline."

"How do you know of this?"

"I saved his life when I was a small child, and he paid me back with the knowledge beyond any normal being."

"You're a vampire too?!"

Jack nodded no.

"He only gave me books and stories."

"So what's the deal with Devin?"

"Devin was the one who brought you back here. Lucien offered him immortality to bring you back here."

Ayama glared at the floor then she felt a weird tingling sensation again.

"Someones here."

Just then, there was a knock on the door, Jack rose to answer it, but Calypso opened the door.

"You weren't supposed to tell her Sparrow."

Jack frowned.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't let her live a life full of lies."

Ayama grabbed a shirt, pulling it on as she stood up.

"You're Calypso right?"

Calypso nodded.

"Your help isn't needed. I can fix this shit myself. Thanks for ruining my life, you can leave."

Jack winced, knowing Calypso's temper, but blinked when she smiled.

"You are as strong as ever Ayama."

Ayama rolled her eyes then Calypso glared at Jack.

"You will have hardships ahead."

She suddenly vanished, and Ayama grumbled, drying her hair off and pulled a pair of breeches on. Jack stood there, frozen and shaking. Ayama smirked a bit then tapped his shoulder. Jack jumped, and fell backwards, Ayama snickered.

"How can you smile at a time like this?"

"It's nothing bad. Come on, I'm not dead am I?"

Jack understood where she was coming from, so he nodded, standing up grabbing another bottle of rum.

"You should get your rest love we're all going to need it."

Ayama nodded then she suddenly kissed Jack's cheek, then left to go to bed. Jack rubbed his cheek, smirking a bit. He mumbled something then sauntered off to the helm.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me."


	9. Chapter 9

's "Ugh…this seasick shit is annoying…"

Ayama groaned, sitting down on a canon that was by the helm. Jack was steering his ship through a thick fog, it smelled of must. It didn't help Ayama much, she hated the fog. It always reminded her of that movie Cloverfield. She felt another wave of nausea coming over her, so she leaned over, more stomach contents flowing out of her like a poison river of yuk. She held her stomach, groaning, resting her head on the rail of the black ship. She heard Jack mumbling about something, but she ignored him. William walked by, rubbing Ayama's back and Elizabeth sat beside her.

"Are you alright? You've been sick since we left port."

"I know, I was fine until we left....Maybe it was something I ate. I should go lay down…"

Elizabeth nodded, then looked at Jack.

"You've been quiet since we left Port as well. What exactly happened there?"

Jack looked at her like she was crazy.

"Nothing! Shouldn't you be tying something? Shouldn't you be on the opposite side of the ship?"

She sighed, avoiding to talk to him for the rest of the day, he was so snappy lately, she didn't care what was bothering him now. Ayama stood up, but suddenly fell over, holding her stomach. She was in so much pain, she didn't understand it. She felt like, just, falling over, not bothering to get up, but she felt strong hands on her arms, pulling her up.

"What's wrong?!"

She freaked out, seeing Jack look almost sick with worry, Ayama pushed him off of her, but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm fine, I'm just sick…"

She groaned, sitting back on the deck. She could hardly stand, she was cramping up insanely. She wondered why herself. She ignored Jack's protests, just wanting to be alone. She literally dragged herself to the cabin, locking the door walking to the bed, literally passing out on it, but she was wide awake. Her insides were burning, maybe she ate something bad, but she hadn't eaten in a few days actually. They've been at sea for about a week, her sickness just getting worse. She looked at her hand, seeing the blood moving inside her hands, in her fingers, inside all the tiny veins in her hand all over her wrist to her arm. She licked her lips, wondering…

Then Jack knocked on the door, Ayama rolled over pulling the blanket over herself. She pretended to be asleep, but it didn't do her any good as Jack sat on the bed, shaking her arm. She rolled over, groaning.

"What do you want?"

Jack kept shaking her until she rolled over, glaring.

"Are you insane? Leave me alone man!"

Jack nodded no, handing her a bottle of rum.

"Drink up love. You'll feel better."

Ayama groaned, laying back and covering her head with the pillow.

"Oh, I'm sure that getting drunk will make me feel much better."

Jack nodded, putting the cold bottle against her back then she gradually took the bottle, sitting up. She looked at the bottle then looked at Jack, who had a weird smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes, handing the bottle back to him.

"It's probably because I haven't eaten anything. I can't seem to eat anything."

Jack sighed, forgetting what he was doing as he walked back outside. Ayama grumbled, her curiosity sparked, so she got up, staggering out towards the helm where Jack stood. She leaned against the rail, staring at the deck.

"Will it really help?"

Jack nodded one arm on the wheel, the other on his belt, staring off in the distance. Ayama blinked, wondering why he was purposely standing like that. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, looking back out in the distance.

"You don't have to stand like that…"

Jack ignored her, clearing his throat as he held the bottle out to her. She looked at her, he raised an eyebrow, staring at her. She blinked then reached out for the bottle, he took it back, taking a swig. She rolled her eyes getting up. He let go of the wheel, smirking, taking another swig.

"Why are you acting like that, taking it away when I want some? You offered it in the first place."

"I know."

"You're such a tease."

She stomped off, looking for her own bottle, but when Jack followed her, she jumped at him taking the bottle from him. She took a swig, feeling the burn. He watched her drink the whole bottle in a few moments, he raised his brows.

"I have never seen someone so thirsty for rum like that before."

She sat on the floor, looking at the empty bottle then she looked at Jack, smacking her lips.

"Got any more?"

Jack and Ayama were lying on the floor, Ayama was laughing while Jack told her some stories. They were clearly drunk, Ayama was slurring most of her words, laughing at almost anything he said. Jack was laying on the floor near the table, his legs crossed at the ankles, his hands behind his head, Ayama was laying by the bed, on her side with a half empty bottle in her hand. They were laying there laughing about something for a moment then it went quiet. Ayama cleared her throat. She looked over at the pirate who was humming a song to himself. She listened quietly, then stood up staggering around the room looking for something. She spotted the other bottles of rum, and grabbed one, then grabbed his hand.

"Come on."

He followed after her, wondering what was up.

"Drop the anchor."

"What for aye?"

She opened the bottle, drinking more, handing him the bottle. She walked to the ledge, looking around to see if anyone was looking, but it was just them on the deck as everyone was sleeping. She looked over the ledge, then staggered over to Jack.

"Let's go swimming!"

He looked confused at her.

"I don't know if ye see it or not love, we're in the middle of the sea."

"But there's an island over there we can put the boat while we swim!"

"Alright, come with me."

He dragged her along this time up to the helm, and put her hands on the wheel.

"Turn it."

"What?"

"Turn it the opposite way."

"Okay…"

He let go, she turned the wheel, almost hitting Jack in the head as she turned it so quickly, the whole ship lurching. Jack slipped, landing on his butt. Ayama snickered, holding the wheel like she saw how Jack was holding it earlier in the day. He raised his head up at her, a smug grin on his face. Ayama suddenly let go of the wheel, backing up as she saw the front of the ship lurch into the sand.

"Okay, let's go!"

Ayama immediately ran to the rail, climbing down the ladder, landing in the sand. She giggled like a school girl then pulled off her boots, then her belts, then her hat. She stood still, looking at Jack who was staggering up behind her. She looked at him, tossing her shirt at him as she peeled off her pants staggering into the water until only her head and her shoulders were visible. Jack stood there, looking over at her in the moonlight. He was slightly in awe, but he was drunk so his judgement was impaired. He shrugged, pulling off his clothes, but leaving his breeches on as she waddled into the water after her. She swam away from him, he just floated there, drinking the watered down bottle that now tasted like sea salt. He tossed the bottle back into the shore then looked back at Ayama, which was nowhere to be seen. He looked around again.

"Ayamaaaa?"

Just then she swam underneath him, grabbing his leg pulling him underwater. He opened his eyes, letting the salt sting his eyes trying to look for her, but when he came up, she was farther away. She giggled, swimming away again, then splashed water at him, the alcohol finally bubbling into her system as she slurred her words when she spoke or taunted him. He simply swam towards her so if she passed out he would be able to bring her to the shore. A few of the crew members came out on shore, lighting a fire, whistling at the two heavily drunk beings in the water, and Elizabeth and Will just went back to bed. Ayama swam towards the beach, but stood there looking at the moon, Jack couldn't help but to stare at her cleavage and her chest that was hidden in the dark waters.

"Pretty ain't it?"

He nodded, wanting to get a peek lower, but she went back under water then came closer to the beach, sitting on her bottom, the water still hiding her nude form. She just sat there, staring at the moon. There was a storm off in the distance that seemed to get closer, good thing they had docked the ship on this random beach. Jack looked at Amaya who seemed distracted on the scenery of the night Caribbean sky.

"Yeah, it is quite the sight."

He smacked his lips, going to find a new bottle of rum, coming back with a bottle and her shirt. She nodded, pulling it on as they got up staggering to the shore. Ayama sat down, pulling on her half dry clothes. They sat around the other members of the crew, drinking and having a ball until most of them passed out. Three of them were still awake one was playing the guitar, singing drunkenly. Ayama and Jack spoke quietly, talking about stories and whatnot.

"And then they made me their chief."

Ayama smiled.

"That was a very interesting story Jack."

"Aye, now, tell me about you, missy."

"Missy?"

"Aye! Missy!"

Ayama snorted, standing up, but when Jack stood up, she tripped on his foot they both went crashing to the ground. Ayama fell on top of him, she got up, sitting up, brushing the sand from her hands.

"Sorry."

She looked at him again, then he suddenly leaned closer, his lips upon hers. For a moment, she forgot what was going on but when she heard her name being slurred, she looked at him.

_'Did he just kiss me?'_

**MMkay, so there it is. This chapter is just the start of new feelings and blahblahblah shit here shit there, stuff like that. It'll get better.**


	10. Chapter 10

'Did he just kiss me?'

Ayama pulled back, blinking. He has a glazed over look, like he had just swam the ocean and back. She raised an eyebrow, still looking at him then he slumped over. She rolled her eyes. She was about to get up until he grabbed her arm, pulling himself up.

"You okay Jack?"

"CAPTAIN! That's Captain Jack to you, young missy."

"Since when did it matter?"

He stood oddly still, then he swayed dangerously sideways, and Ayama grumbled, knowing exactly where Devin got his drunken actions from.

"Okay now. Back to the ship you go."

He nodded, putting his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"I'm not coming with you Jack, you need to sleep off the alcohol, and I'm fine right now. Well, half fine but I know what I'm doing. You don't."

"Maybe so love."

Ayama grumbled, promising to never drink again with this man. She promised herself three times over to keep away from him when drunk as he kept sliding his grimy hands over her side she then grabbed his hand, giving it back to him. She turned, looking at him.

"I can be nice, and help you back to your bloody ship, or I can be a bitch, and go back myself, let you sleep on this beach like you have before. I'm going to let you decide."

He held his hands up innocently then gurgled oddly, falling over passing out. She rolled her eyes, pushing him over so he wouldn't get sand on his face. She said goodnight to everyone, then sauntered off to be with herself. She hadn't been able to do that lately. Jack was always watching her, even if he wasn't around she felt as if being watched. She walked down the beach, letting the water soak her feet as the soft sand exfoliated her skin. She took in a beautiful view of the beach, the Black Pearl off in the distance, the fire with the crew sitting around. Ayama could almost drink it in. She walked around the bend of the beach then saw a light coming from the trees, she rubbed her eyes then it disappeared. She went to see what it was. She turned around disappointed then suddenly she was grabbed from behind. She felt a hand go over her mouth then she heard Devin's voice. She squealed, elbowing him in the side, he let go and she jumped back.

"What are you doing here you blithering idiot?!"

She slapped his arm, backing up more remembering it was his fault she was here in the first place.

"Sorry, I had to see if you were okay with my father and his crew."

"Why should you care? You wish me death."

He sighed, rubbing his side.

"Look, I didn't know you would be in such a spot if you were here. I didn't know Lucien was that bad of a man."

"Yeah, did you know he took your aunt and probably killed her? Did you know that he fucked a woman just so I was born so he could fuck me? Did you know that your father is a fucking idiot? Did-"

"Alright, I get it!"

Ayama grumbled, her anger starting to show in her face.

"I just want to go home no matter how much I hated it there, I want to go home!"

Devin sighed, looking through the trees towards the Pearl.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be going to Tortuga?"

"What's there?"

"You're supposed to meet Calyp- Wait, nevermind."

"Devin. What did you just say?"

"Nothing, forget it. Look, I'm just making sure my father doesn't womanize you. I'll be going now."

Ayama grabbed his arm, grabbing the knife from his belt. She pinned him against the tree, holding it to his neck. She didn't mean to cut him, but when the scent of blood hit her nose, she dropped the knife, backing up. She felt that burning feeling all over again. She knew what was going to happen.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean it. I'll be going now."

Devin saw the look on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just go."

She looked away, backing up then backed into a tree. Devin took a step towards her then she saw the dark ooze on his neck, her mouth watering. She closed her eyes, turning around to leave, but when Devin grabbed her arm, she couldn't help it. She jumped on him, her body un-cooperating with her.

"Ayama, what are you doing?"

"Shut up."

She heard that weird voice in her head again, telling her to drink his blood. She grimace, then Devin gasped as she felt her fangs prick her lip. She covered her mouth, gaining her strength backing off of him, jumping back into the darker part of the tree line.

"Ayama, what's happening to you?"

"Nothing. I'm just tired…"

"Are you sure?"

"Just fuck off."

Devin grumbled, grabbing her arm.

"Don't touch me!!"

She punched him in the chest, he groaned, coughing.

"What that hell was that for?"

"Just go, go away. Don't come back."

She backed up then suddenly, everything froze.

"Shit, not again."

She looked around, expecting to see the creepy vampire, but saw nothing. When she turned around back to Devin, he was on the ground, and Lucien was standing next to him.

"Oh shit, what do you want?"

She backed up, but she blinked, he was behind her holding her wrists, his body heat making her grimace.

"I want you."

"Well, you can't have me."

"I already have you."

Ayama felt her body give out, and she suddenly went limp. She felt herself being picked up then everything went black.

Jack mumbled something in his sleep, smacking his lips oddly, his face dry and burnt from lying in the sun. He rolled over, sitting up slowly, rubbing his face.

"Bloody hell!"

He splashed water on his face, the sea salt burning slightly on his red skin. He grumbled, then realized that he was on the beach still. He looked around, a few of the crew members still passed out. He ignored them, wondering where Ayama was. He went to the ship to see if she was sleeping, but when Will and Elizabeth told him she didn't come back, he looked towards the beach. Sure enough, her footprints were in the sand washing away from the rising tide.

"Get this ship ready to leave."

He rubbed his head then climbed off the ship back to the beach. He followed her footsteps down the beach. He followed and followed, then they suddenly vanished. He stood there, looking around in a slight panic, maybe she wandered off and passed out somewhere. He saw William and Elizabeth running up to him.

"She's gone?"

Jack new it was probably a reasonable answer, but he stayed quiet. William noticed his edginess, and spoke up.

"Jack, you know what happened to her don't you?"

Jack grumbled.

"Aye, I know. I know exactly where she is."

"Where is she Jack?"

Elizabeth stood in front of him with worry spilling over her delicate features.

"Ikari."

Jack turned and headed back to the ship.

"Set sail for the Red Sun! Make haste or my sword will start to get rather friendly!"

~  
Ayama groaned feeling a tight feeling in her body. She opened her eyes, it was pitch black. She was in a bed though, she was wrapped in blankets and her head was on a pillow. She closed her eyes, trying to remember what happened then a moment later, she sat up gasping.

'He kidnapped me.'

She felt sheer terror rip through her as she heard the door open. She sat there, being blinded by a candle that was brought in. She covered her eyes, then felt a chain on her wrist.

"Great."

"Ah, madam you are awake."

It was a female voice. She slowly let the light in her eyes, looking around.

"Where am I?"

"You are safe and sound in the master's chambers."

"Who's?"

"Lord Ikari of course, He said his daughter has returned and that you were in here."

"I'm not his daughter."

Even though Jack was pretty convincing, she refused to believe it.

"I hope you don't mind, but I have to ask you to take your clothes off, I have to inspect you for anything that might be harmful to others."

"W-what?"

"The Master asks to have you cleaned and checked."

"Jeez, I'm not a dog, I'm fine. Don't you dare think about coming near me, I'll kill you before you can begin to realize you are dead."

The woman smiled.

"You would rather have him check your body?"

Ayama grumbled, glaring evilly at this stranger.

"Fuck. Fine."

She stood up, being yanked down to the bed again from the chain.

"Is this shit really necessary?"

"Lord Ikari was only being careful."

"I can't break chains…"

"Alright, I'll go get the key."

Ayama glared.

"Hurry up, my wrist is about to fall off."

Once the woman left, Ayama immediately started figuring out her escape route, though she had no idea where she was, she'd have to find out how to get away. She looked around for what her vision was capable of as she was just waking up from a drunken stupor and mostly uncomfortable sleep, she was able to make out that she was on a ship. A fairly large ship as she couldn't feel the rocking from the waves. The angle of the flame was the only proof she was on a ship. On the other side of the room was a table and a few chairs, everything was so decorated. There were red lanterns hanging, paper doors and everything, but the odd thing was, there weren't any windows.

"What a fuckin' creep."

"Glad to know you think of me in such ways."

She spun around seeing Lucien standing at the door holding the key, that woman behind him standing there with her head down.

"Don't come near me."

"But I need to unlock you."

"You're a fucking pervert. Don't touch me."

"I won't, I'm simply going to unlock you."

Ayama glared, holding her wrist up, backing far away as she possibly could she even jumped to the other side of the bed. Lucien ulled his insanely long black hair over one side of his shoulder, then strode about five steps and he towered over her. She could smell his blood, and it made her sick, but she couldn't help but feel intoxicated. She closed her eyes, gulping, thinking about other things.

'I hope Jack isn't too worried…Or the others…"

"I'm sure they are."

"Yeah…wait, what?! Stay out of my head you fucking jerk."

"Stop talking like that."

He unlocked her, and she jumped back, sitting in the corner.

"Or what? You'll kill me?"

"No, I'll take you over my knee and discipline you like I should, since I have the parental right to."

"You have nothing close to parental rights. You're just a pedophile with a sick imagination."

Before she knew it, she was being dragged along to a different room, his nails almost digging into her flesh.

"Lucy, you are dismissed for the day. I shall take it from here."

The woman bowed, her blue and pink kimono flowing about her as she turned to leave. Ayama tried to struggle from his grip, but he only grabbed her arm higher, he glared at her, she rolled her eyes, stopping.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You smell of Piracy, you need to be cleansed of that. You're going to the bath."

She needed one, but she didn't want to be in the same room if she was to strip down and sit in water.

"Bloody hell I will. Not if you're near me."

Lucien suddenly yanked on her arm, pinning her towards the wall, threatening to break her neck with his grip around her throat.

"That is enough with the bratty talk."

"Fuck you."

"Not right now, but you will act your age and be ladylike."

"I'm not listening to you."

"You will, or I'll kill your little buccaneer buddies if you don't grow up."

Ayama glared, looking everywhere else but his face. He pulled a door open, pushing her inside.

"I'm giving you fifteen minutes. If you aren't finished by then I'll come in and clean you up myself."

She gagged, standing holding her arms as if she was cold, but she was holding herself to make her stay calm. She was in such the situation, she was sure she would lose it any moment, it just hasn't sunken in yet. She looked at the large tub, steaming with water and it smelled of honey and roses. Her face twitched with annoyance at the smell of honey, she hated it to the point of murderous intent. She huffed, pulling off her clothes. She pulled the locket off, throwing it somewhere, hearing it clink and hit the floor.

"Fucking fucking fuck fuck dam it all to hell. I'm going to kill Devin."

She grumbled pretty much the whole time, sitting in the hot water, scrubbing violently at her skin. She heard a knock at the door, then someone came in, but she was too zoned out to notice. She heard someone clear their throat, she spun round glaring bullets, then she saw Lucy again.

"What do you want?"

"I was looking at your clothes, I was wondering if you would want them cleaned or if you want new clothing?"

"Just get out, it's fine how they are."

"I think not. Lucy, put her in the black and red kimono, and put her hair up."

Lucien was standing at the door, lecherously staring at Ayama. She gave him the finger, and he licked his lips, she grimaced, grabbing the bar of soap, throwing it violently at him. It missed his head, hitting the wall, exploding. She glared then screamed at him.

"Get the fuck out of here!!"

He glared, making a clicking noise with his tongue, turning to leave. She felt oddly uncomfortable feeling the dark cloud form around the area. Lucy came in, sitting at the door waiting for Ayama to finish up.

"I need something to dry off with."

Lucy nodded, handing her a white sheet like robe. Ayama huffed, pulling it on then stepped out of the tub. Lucy immediately went to work drying her off and brushing her hair.

"You look like him."

"Who?"

"Your father."

"He's not my father. He is not related to me in any shape or form."

"Sorry, I'll talk about something else."

Ayama grabbed her wrist.

"How about you don't say anything at all?"

Lucy nodded feeling shut down so she went quiet. Ayama let go, and Lucy went back to brushing her hair. Ayama closed her eyes, wanting to be back on the ship where she actually had freedom. Where she had friends, where she had someone to talk to whenever she wanted. She wanted to be with…She wanted to be with Jack. Not this freak of nature vampire who had a thing for younger girls. Lucy started humming quietly, and Ayama felt slightly at peace. She recognized the tune from somewhere. Ayama turned to look at her, then she noticed her eyes.

"Hey...you have his eyes…"

Lucy looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh…nothing, never mind."

"Alright well, we have to get you dressed, so stand up please."

"I'm not wearing that."

Ayama pointed at the neat pile of coloured fabrics. Lucy shook her head, peeking out of the door. Lucien was in the hall, but he wasn't paying attention, he was looking at some charts that were on the wall. Lucy turned at her again.

"Please, I don't think you would want to annoy him any more than he already is."

"I'll do what I want. I'm not wearing that bed sheet."

Lucy groaned, grabbing Ayama's arms.

"Look, Ayama. He will not hesitate to harm you. I don't think you would want to know what he'd do to you if you angered him."

Ayama grumbled then stood straight.

"I could care less, but I want to get out of here, so put it on me then."

Jack stood at the helm for hours, ignoring everyone just steering. Elizabeth tried to talk to him a few times but he waved her away without hesitation. He was blaming himself for Ayama's kidnapping. William was about to say something when Gibbs climbed down from the deck to go speak to Jack. Elizabeth was worried sick, she went to sleep it off and everyone just had a dark cloud hanging over them. Jack knew something was coming, but he couldn't figure out what. Maybe he would have to call upon Calypso again, but he was scared of her new due to her temper and powers.

"Captain, we should be approaching the Red Sun in a few days, they are too far ahead to get her so if we want to get the lass back we should keep at this distance until land comes into view."

Jack nodded, walking away from the wheel. Gibbs took hold, and Jack sauntered off to sleep for a while as he was still hung over.

"Alright, you are done."

Ayama felt like she wasn't able to move, the fabrics were so heavy. Lucy finished the large bow on the back then stood back.

"Looks just about perfect on you."

Ayama rolled her eyes then when she looked at the mirror, she froze. She actually looked beautiful. She blinked, her mouth open slightly. Her body seemed to scream in agreement to her brains thoughts. Se shook her head slightly, looking at her hair. It was in a half bun, loose strands near her ears and the rest was pinned back and pulled into a tight bun, the back was flowing freely. Her skin seemed to glow, and the rose oil on her lips made them more red than usual, and the powder on her face seemed to fit just right. She was actually looking great for her exhaustion. She looked at Lucy, then at the door.

"Why am I dressed like this?"

Lucien poked his head in, then clapped his hands a few times.

"Once again Lucy my dear, you have done a good job. You can go now."

Lucy bowed, then looked at Ayama just before she left. Ayama stood still looking at Lucien, who was smiling lightly.

"Are you more comfortable?"

She nodded no, then Lucien took her arm forcefully dragging her along.

"I have guests, and I'm going to show you off. Act nicely and I won't lock you in the chain again."

Ayama grumbled, then put on a fake smile as they suddenly entered a room full of scary looking pale people.

**There ye go. Sorry for the wait if anyone DID wait.. Ugh.. I'm being oddly lazy with every aspect of my life. Lol. Review.**


	11. Chapter 11

"You must be hungry, you should eat something."

Ayama declined bluntly.

"I'm not hungry."

Lucien smiled lightly at her, looking at his guests who were over impressed, having fun talking amongst each other. Ayama on the other end of the table, was being treated like a pet, Lucien kept finding reasons to touch her, she felt like puking all over him and everyone in the room.

"I'm rather tired, may I be excused?"

Ayama looked at Lucien, a fake smile on her face while her brow was twitching so much it was hard to hide her anger. Lucien nodded his head, but grabbed her wrist.

"I'll be seeing you later."

Ayama rolled her eyes, rushing past everyone and left the room. She walked down the hall that started to run towards that room she was in earlier. She pulled the door open then slid it shut as she fell to the floor in a heap of distress. The dark kohl around her eyes smudged and ran down her face as tears slipped over her cheeks. She hugged her knees, feeling cold and alone. There was a light knock on the door, and Lucy slipped in.

"I saw you running down the hall I came to see if you wee alright."

Ayama stood up, walking to the other end of the room.

"Are you kidding?! I'm definitely not alright. I'm being held hostage, I'm being treated like a bloody fuckin' pet. I have no clue where the hell I am and I haven't seen a drop of sunlight in the past sixteen hours. I swear to god, I will kill someone if I don't get out of here."

"Is that so missy?"

Ayama turned to see Lucien walking towards her, anger written all over her face. He grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall.

"I told you to act nicely."

"I tried…"

She looked away from him, he hissed at her, his eyes glowing red and his fangs bared at her. Lucy left immediately, and Lucien threw Ayama on the bed, pinning her down with his legs and his arms.

"I gave you too many chances. Now I'm going to punish you."

Ayama froze, her body burning up as he licked her wrist.

"Don't touch me!"

"Shut up."

He pulled off his sash, tying it tightly around her mouth so she could only make minimal sounds. She groaned, trying to kick him off.

"I don't want to wait. I want you right now you know that?"

Ayama gave a quizzical look, and then relized what he wanted to do to her, then she started struggling more, trying to get him off of her.

"You lecherous fucking leech let me go!"

She screamed through the binding on her mouth.

"What? I cannot hear you."

He places kisses on her arms through the fabric, her skin burning anyways. She froze when he kissed her neck, her body acting strange and unfamiliar. Like, someone else was controlling it. She felt cold and distant, then suddenly everything sped up and she screamed in pain as he bit down on her neck hard and rough. She heard a sickening crack that was her skin popping from the pressure. Blood poured out from the bite into his mouth and spilling out all over the sheets. Good thing they were already red or her blood would be a bitch of a stain to get rid of. She whimpered, her body slowly going weak, her vision blurring as if she was drunk or high on something. Lucien licked and sucked on her neck then he pulled back blood all over his mouth and chin, beads of blood rolling down his neck and staining his white shirt. She tried her hardest to keep focused, but when she felt his get off of her wiping his face she couldn't help but to feel relieved, closing her eyes letting the unconsciousness come closer.

"That should teach you to listen."

Lucien walked off to another part of the ship while Ayama passed out. Lucy was hiding in the other room sneaking in to help Ayama when Lucien left. Lucy gasped, then nodded her head.

"Dam it, he's always so messy."

She took a cloth, wetting it with cold spring water, and placed it on Ayama's neck, holding it there for the blood to stop. He obviously poisoned her with the vampire's disease, so she would be healed within the next few hours, no recollection of what happened unless triggered by certain emotions she felt right at the time she was bitten. Lucy sighed, wiping Ayama's face off, sweat forming on her head in her sleep. By the looks of it, Lucien seemed to have given her a larger amount so she would become a vampire faster than normal. Her skin was slowly going marble-like.

"Let's hope your friends get here in time so you can be saved. I don't want him tainting another family…"

It had been a few days since she had been taken, the pearl keeping a low profile as they followed the Red Sun.

"Jack, when do you think we should strike?"

Jack was sitting in his chair, his legs propped up with his hat tipped slightly forward as he was in deep thought, thinking about what he was going to do. Then it hit him. He felt that feeling when he knew he was going to do something incredibly stupid, but it would work out in the end. Ever since he returned from the Locker, he knew he was different he was more in tune with his judgement and feelings. It was strange. He stood up then pulled on his coat and his other effects. He then turned to William who had his hands on the table.

"I'm going to go alone mate."

William blinked then looked at him again.

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going to get her alone."

"Jack that is suicide. You'll get killed!"

"Do you know who you are talking to? Look at me William. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

"Well, we all know where I would end up, you'll just have to come and find me again."

He gave a half hearted smile, and Elizabeth and Gibbs came up.

"We're coming up on the Red Sun."

Gibbs walked after Jack towards the helm, and Elizabeth wondered why William was so uptight.

"How are we going to get her in the middle of the day?"

"Vampire's do not like the sun they will burn to a crisp like you burnt that island we were marooned on."

"But, what if Ayama is one of them? She is with that man isn't she?"

Jack hadn't thought of that, he just wanted her back, safe and out of Lucien's grasp. He rubbed his chin then he thought again.

"Alright, I won't go alone, but we will need a distraction."

Just then, Marty and a few others pulled Devin out of the storage, pushing him up to the helm.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"

"Captain, we found him in the storage behind the crates."

Jack walked up to his son, glaring slightly, then he suddenly slapped him, Devin blinked, rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry! I had to see if she was alright! I have been friends with her for a few months you know."

"You are a poor excuse for a son. You were banned from ever being near this ship, and yet here you are. You were supposed to stay in the Cove with your…grandfather."

Jack made a face, still not being able to comprehend that he was a father.

"Dad, I know, but I needed to see if she was alright."

William blinked, raising his eyebrows, and so did Elizabeth.

"Son?"

Jack looked at them, rolling his eyes.

"You knew it already."

"Yes, but he looks just like you, just…less…hair."

Jack waved them off, so they stayed quiet.

"Lock this kid in the brig."

"But I can help you! Leverage dad! Think of leverage!!"

He was being dragged away then it hit him.

"Hold up!"

Jack walked over to them, everyone following him like a pack of dogs.

"Leverage you say? How so young man?"

Devin slapped Pintel's hand off his shoulder then Devin discussed how he would be able to help since he was Lucien's spy.

"You are willing to cross that snake for the sake of your own hind? I say, go home and wait until ye have hair growing in on odd spots, then come back."

"Ayama doesn't have that much time dad."

Jack froze then he started cursing about time.

"Fine, you can come with. William and you and I shall sneak aboard, and everyone else can blow holes in the ship. No blowing holes in my ship though."

Everyone agreed then they prepped the ship.

"Make haste or I'll end your life myself!"

Ayama lye in the bed her body and blood burning up she felt cold, but she was burning up, almost to the point where her sweat would steam away. Lucien sat in the chair, rubbing his temples, he felt her pain too but he wasn't screaming bloody murder like she was. Ayama had to be held down, Lucy and four others held her arms and legs, Ayama kicking and screaming. She calmed down for a moment, her breathing rapid. She clenched her fists tightly, her hand bleeding. Lucien just sat there, waiting.

"Is it over yet my lord?"

Lucien nodded no, looking up at Ayama, her eyes were all white, as if she was blind or something.

"It's only going to get worse for her from then on. My plan is succeeding to what I want."

He smirked, standing up.

"Let her go, and back up."

The five maids nodded, backing off and stood in a line at the door. Ayama lay still her breathing shallow with a deep growl-like noise. Lucien kneeled over, seeing her eyes slowly go back to brown, but they turned light green instead.

"Are you still alive in there?"

Lucien chuckled, then Ayama suddenly jumped at him, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'll kill you, I fucking hate you! What have you done to me?!"

She screamed, punching and hitting at him. Lucien only chuckled then stood up, holding Ayama by her hair. He looked at the maids they nodded and left the room. He threw her on the bed, an evil smirk upon his face. He simply held her down, like she was powerless, but then again he was a vampire. She screamed, her voice changing from a high pitch tone to three different voices at once. Lucien blinked then smiled as he leaned down.

"Come out, come out wherever you are; Amaya Ikari."

Ayama suddenly went limp her eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. Her eyes changed from light green to dark red, almost brown but the color of dried blood. Her skin suddenly went pale white. A set of small fangs grew on two teeth on each side. She blinked a few times then looked at Lucien.

"Who?"

Lucien hissed then stood up.

"Dam it!"

He then turned to face Ayama.

"Why won't you wake up? I've searched everywhere for you, here I find you and you still can't remember who you really are."

Ayama blinked, then sat up, rubbing her head, unaware of what was going on around her, she just insanely thirsty.

"Maybe…I don't wanna find out…Where am I?"

She looked at the guy in front of her then he blinked, leaving the room abruptly. She stood up, looking at her hands,the she heard a weird thunder like noise, then the ship jerked, she went tumbling to the floor, a few things falling off of the shelves and dressers. She squealed, sitting up.

"Jack!"


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone on the pearl was hard at work blowing holes in the Red Sun, while Jack and Devin and William were sneaking across to the underbelly through a window.

"Devin and William, you go the other way, and I'll go this way. If you find her, make sure she is fine."

They all agreed, separating while William and Devin fought a few of the crew off cutting their heads clean off, a little spooked about the bodies bursting into flame and then ash. Jack was sneaking around going psycho at fighting off other crew members, slicing right past them without looking back. He knew what they were, and damned to hell he wouldn't let them near him. He grunted as a flame hit his cheek, he wiped his face, then felt the room go cold.

"Jack Sparrow."

Jack spun around, seeing Lucien.

"Well hello there old friend, you haven't aged a day."

"And you on the other hand, old friend, I can say the opposite."

Lucien was aware of jack's anger towards him, so he decided to toy with his mind like he always had.

"Ayama is safe. I let her go."

"Liar, you are a poor soul who is a terrible fibber."

Jack pulled out his sword, glaring slightly, a side he hasn't shown to anyone but Lucien as most of his life problems was because of him.

"It's been years and years, and years."

Lucien smirked, leaning against a doorway to a darkened room.

"Quit stalling Lucien; where is she?"

"Who do you want? Dear Lucy or dear Amaya?"

Jack rolled his eyes, his anger showing in his face.

"Do not toy with me. I'm not going to play you little game."

"I'm simply asking a question."

Jack was about to jump at him, but froze when he saw his arm whip behind him, pulling Ayama out of the dark. She winced at the pain that shot through her arm, falling out towards the floor. Jack looked at her in awe, she was dressed rather beautiful, but her face was pale and sickly. He looked at her, regretting ever letting Devin go to the future.

"Ayama…"

She looked over, blinking in slight shock.

"Jack?"

She stood up, trying to go to him, but Lucien held his hand up, Ayama froze, holding her chest.

"Remember that I have your life in my hands Amaya."

Ayama felt the sudden urge to just, give up, but when she looked at Jack, she knew he would be hurt for leaving him, abandoning their precious friendship. She was in quite the situation, but was suddenly knocked out of the way as Lucien and jack lunged at her.

"You want her so badly Sparrow? You'll have to get through me to get her."

"That will be easy."

"Are you so sure about that? It's been nearly fifteen years since we last met."

"I'm sure I can kill you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"STOP!"

Ayama stood up, holding a knife she took from Lucien's room, holding it to her neck. The men both looked at her, and Lucien glared.

"What do you think you are doing missy?"

"Fuck you, don't call me that."

She looked at Jack who simply looked at her, wondering about her intentions. Lucien tried to grab her hand, but she only pushed the dagger in her neck a bit, enough for blood to spill down her neck.

"Don't even think about it man. I'll kill myself right here, no legacy for you, and Jack will eventually end up killing you out of anger for this situation."

Jack blinked, realizing that she was stalling for him. He silently acknowledged, then stood up.

"Amaya, are you really willing to throw away your new life for this mere Pirate? I will give you whatever you want!"

He took a step forward, barely missing the large canon ball that ripped through the hall, a large splash of sunlight hitting them both, Ayama hissed, jumping back, and Lucien fell backwards grabbing his face. Jack took the chance, then jumped at Lucien pulling his knife out, stabbing him in the shoulder hard enough to have him stuck to the floor for a few moments.

"JACK SPARROW!!"

He yelled, the ship literally vibrating like a cell phone. Jack covered his hears, Ayama not being affected by this realized Lucien's booming voice was hurting his ears. Ayama run into the sun, kicking Lucien right in the face, grabbing Jack pulling them back, Ayama burnt her face in the process, spots of red like a flesh eating disease grew, then it stopped as they fell back into the shadows. Jack looked at Lucien who was half in the sun and half in the shadow. He was hissing, trying to pull the knife off and out of his shoulder. Jack sat up after his yelling stopped, parts of the ship threatened to heave.

"Bugger."

He shook his head, blinking, rubbing his ears, then Ayama sat up her face healing oddly fast, Jack had to take a second glance.

"Are you alright?"

Ayama practically threw herself on him, hugging him tightly.

"You came back!"

"Of course, I promised I would keep you safe. Sorry it wasn't sooner, and I'm sorry for your…situation."

He made a weird hissing noise, and Ayama looked at the weak Lucien.

"It's fine, don't say sorry. It's fate."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, let's leave before he gets up."

Jack nodded, taking his Jacket off and covered Ayama with it, while they walked out of the hall and into the stairs and other halls to get out onto the deck. Ayama hissed slightly as they walked into the sun, the light blinding her eyes. The ship heaved again, as Lucien yelled after Ayama.

"AMAYA! Get back here!"

She heard him coming up the stairs, then grabbed Jack's arm.

"We have to get to the Pearl and leave. He can't come in the sun or he'll blow. I can for a while, but it still burns like a bitch."

Jack nodded, then looked around, grabbing random rope and yelled at his crew to get back to the pearl as they were the only ones on deck. Elizabeth ran to the edge of the Pearl, seeing Jack and Ayama under his coat.

"Is she alright?"

"Aye, get her in the cabin out of the sun!"

Elizabeth nodded, then Jack and Ayama swung across, Jack almost dropped her into the water, but with her death grip on his waist it wasn't going to happen. Ayama suddenly collapsed and Elizabeth kneeled beside her. Jack looked over, seeing Lucien standing in the shadows of the cabin that led to the other parts of the ship, holding his shoulder. He mouthed something at Jack, then Jack pulled out his pistol, shooting at Lucien, who simply faded into thin air, then the ship suddenly heaved another time, then William emerged from the darkness, running to the edge. Jack threw a rope at him, and just as the Red Sun gave way, he jumped off the ledge, and got to the Pearl. He landed on the deck nearly crushing Ayama and Elizabeth then the crew watched in shock as the ship heaved and collapsed from the inside out. William stood up, dusting himself off, hearing a sick laughter from somewhere, everyone heard it.

"I'll be back again Sparrow. You can bloody count on it."

Jack merely put his pistol in his belt then noticed Ayama was still laying there. He waved his hands in the air.

"Get this ship to Tortuga on the double!"

The crew nodded, getting to work despite their fear from the sudden attack on the vampire ship. Jack kneeled down, pulling the Jacket off of Ayama. He grimaced at the burns on her face, but he knew in a few hours they would be gone. He picked her up, carrying her to the cabin, immediately to the bed. William and Elizabeth and Gibbs came in as well, but Jack kicked them out regardless of their worry for their friend. He checked her vital signs, her heart was barely beating then he spotted the large bloodstain on her shoulder. He blinked then pulled open her kimono layers to see her shoulder. He grabbed a wet cloth, wiping the blood away. When he saw the weird wound, he was confused for a moment.

"Ah…interesting…very interesting…"

He went to find Gibbs, literally dragging him inside to get him to fix the wound that was bleeding like crazy now. Jack bit his fist in anger at Lucien for pulling Ayama into their mess, she had nothing to do with it, and Lucien made up a crazy story telling Calypso that she was part of this big legacy. Everything Lucien had said was a lie to her, and as vulnerable as Ayama was, she believed him. He would have to tell her then it dawned on him. It was Devin's fault to begin with for being such an idiot.

"Where is Devin?"

Gibbs looked up at him seeing the hate in his eyes, though his face was plain with a nonchalant expression.

"He's not here…"

Jack froze suddenly, his hair moving oddly to the side.

"He's not here?"

"No sir."

Jack suddenly took off to the deck, walking right up to William.

"You didn't bring Devin back with you?"

William nodded no.

"Jack, he suddenly took off in another direction saying he had something to do."

"I see."

Jack looked at his crew who were staring at him.

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

He snapped, pulling his gun out, shooting at Jack the monkey, who freaked out and climbed off into the sails. He stormed right past everyone to the cabin, throwing Gibbs out as well, then slammed and locked the door.

Everyone stared at each other in question, not sure how to comprehend the situation with their captain. Gibbs cut the silence off by yelling at the crew to get to work. He went to work as well, and Elizabeth and Will pursed their lips then went to work as well, regardless of the worry for their friends. Jack was leaning against the door of the cabin, rubbing his temples, knowing his son was either dead or worse: drowning to death as he stood there, unable to do anything. He looked around, grabbing the closest rum bottle possible, nearly cracking his teeth when he pulled the cork off, drinking the whole thing, sitting in the chair. He was angry, upset, everything a man can handle was just leaking out of the seams. He was on the verge of snapping then everything went nostalgic as he let the alcohol consume him for the time being. He sat quietly, drinking and thinking.

It seemed hours had passed by until he couldn't have been more relieved.

"…Jack?"

He looked over, seeing Ayama looking at him weakly. He rose, and walked to her seeing her eyes for the first time in days. He suddenly got lost in them, a weird sensation pouring all over him like oil, but it was different.

"Are you alright?"

She grabbed his arm he helped her sit up as she rolled her shoulders, stretching her arms. She winced at her shoulder, but when she looked at it, there was already a white scar, but it was still hurting like a bitch.

"I'm fine…just shaken up."

Suddenly, Jack wrapped his arms around her, Ayama raised an eyebrow then she relaxed in his arms.

"I thought he killed you."

"But I'm here aren't I?"

Jack chuckled slightly then looked at her.

"I'm sorry for drinking it was my fault he took you from the island."

"No its fine Jack, shit happens. You don't need to apologize."

"But it's my fault for—"

"Stop blaming yourself."

She pushed on his chest to look at him, and he sighed.

"But I really am."

"Jack, look I know, but it wasn't your fault this time. It was mine. I was the one who was curious."

Jack stayed quiet, then after a few moments, he looked at her again. Her face was normal, but her eyes had a distant look to them.

"Are you alright?"

Ayama shook her head slightly then smiled a bit.

"I just need sleep."

Jack agreed then decided to get some sleep himself. Ayama lay back into the pillows, for quite the while, they just stared at each other until Ayama drifted off to sleep. Jack pulled her close, she snuggled against him then they drifted off to sleep.

Lucien appeared, barely able to stay standing as he landed on the ground with a thud. He didn't know where he was, but from the looks of it, he got where he wanted to go. Tortuga.

He leaned against the building, the evening light still blinding, but it wasn't as bad as earlier today. He was insanely pissed off at the world, but he couldn't do anything due to his insanely burnt body and his shoulder. He hissed, waiting in an alley for a few victims until he was strong enough to get to an inn and rent a room. He didn't need sheets when he entered the room, so he quickly put them on the windows, then flopped down on the bed, closing his eyes, soaking in everything.

"I'll get her back."

He groaned at the pain just as he passed out.

**I'm warning before the next chapter. Sex and rape. Incestual moments as well, and then some really morbid morbid torturing. I'm not adding a warning in the next chapter, so I'm warning before I do add it. Review it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Major brain damage has happened. I couldn't find my Pirates of the caribbean so my brain melted...Uhh..yeah, anyways..enjoy and review. Lol.**

Lucien sat in the chair, his hands slowly dragging across his skin over the now faded scar of where he was stabbed. He grimaced, knowing it would be there for an eternity now. His face was in a sickly stare, as if he was staring off into the darkest parts of his memories. He would get his revenge on Jack Sparrow.

"Bloody pirate, I will kill him."

Lucien looked at the window, seeing as the shades were still drawn. He stood up, walking lazily to the window, peeping out seeing that the sun had just set beyond the horizon. He smirked slightly, knowing that the fluttering in his heart was from his daughter. She was going through changes rapidly, her heart racing. He closed his eyes, concentrating on her, then he opened his eyes, they were black. They were a day away from Tortuga, where he was waiting for them.

"Amaya…"

'Amaya…'

Ayama was lying in the bed, her body burning up. She couldn't sleep. Jack had kept her company for most of the time, but she looked over seeing Elizabeth asleep beside her. She sat up, rubbing her eyes, yawning. She looked around, seeing Jack was passed out with a bottle of rum half empty in his lap, another in his left hand. His legs were crossed, propped up on the table, his hand hiding part of his face, snoring slightly. She stretched, looking around seeing that it was night. She felt like washing up so she went to the deck grabbing a bucket to grab water from the sea. She looked around for a rope, huffing when she couldn't find an extra rope. She spun around nearly tripping over herself when Will was sitting beside her on the rail holding out a rope.

"Oh, William you scared the hell out of me!"

She laughed nervously then William smiled.

"Can't sleep?"

She nodded no tying the rope around the handle then tossed it over the edge, pulling up a fresh bucket of cold water. She splashed her face, the cool wind feeling great on her skin. William sat on a barrel sharpening a sword, not really talking about much until Ayama sighed, shivering.

"Are you alright? You've been sleeping a lot more during the day."

Ayama avoided the fact that she wasn't drinking blood as Lucien said she needed to, which was causing her body to shut down and sleep.

"I'm fine…I'm just tired from the last few days."

"Are you sure?"

He stood up, leaning closer to her, checking her face out.

"No, I'm scared."

"What are you scared for?"

Ayama huffed, sitting on the stairs, leaning back staring at the now clouded over sky. It was getting windy, but she didn't mind.

"Things have been strange…so strange I think I'm losing my mind."

"That's not so bad, things happen for a reason right? You told me then back when we first met."

"Hah! I guess you're right, but why did all this have to happen to me?"

She looked at him, he seemed worried.

"It's not so bad being pulled into a fate most unhanding. I've been in situations just as you."

"You have?"

"Aye, I will tell you about it when we are both awake and in a good mood for conversation. I'm sleepy, so I shall retire."

Ayama sighed then nodded her head slightly.

"You should get some rest too, we are a day away from Tortuga, and anything shall happen then."

"Yes, I know. I'll prepare for it."

She smiled as he went away, but that feeling of being watched wiped it right off of her face. She walked to the darker side of the ship, her skin tingling. She shivered then turned around to see Lucien standing almost right against her. She jumped back, tripping over a rope she landed on her back he suddenly jumped at her, holding her down. He kept her still regardless of her struggling.

"Hush now, I only want to talk."

She kicked and tried to struggle more, but failed. She froze, giving up. He loosened his grip on her.

"I'm going to let you go, but you can't scream."

She nodded quickly, wanting his grimy hands off of her. He pulled away and she scrambled back sitting between two canons.

"I wanted see if you are well since you seem to be having a weird effect to my poison."

"Poison?"

She said, her voice showing curiosity. She as always so curious, she wasn't scared of much, but she always got into trouble due to her curiosity. He stood against the railing, she sat there quietly.

"You aren't becoming one of us."

"I don't plan on it."

He huffed, folding his arms.

"I want to know what kind of blood you have in you. Most people would be dead by now from the infection, but since you are an Ikari you are neither dead nor dying."

"Why?"

"I think you have another purpose here in this plane of existence."

"Get to the point or leave."

She stood up, covering her mouth as she flinched at his sudden movement. He was about to say something, but didn't.

"I came to see why you haven't come to my side yet."

Ayama blinked, staring at him.

"I never said I was going to."

"I offered you a good chance."

"I declined. You bit me because of that, remember?"

"You will come sooner or later."

"Will not!"

She glared grabbing something then threw it at him. She wanted to kill him, she wanted him gone. He was the one who caused her the pain, not being able to go in the sun.

"Why can't I go in the sun?"

"You're simply assuming you can't."

"What are you talking about?"

He shifted his weight, walking along the side of the ship.

"I said, you think you can't which is causing you to burn easily."

"Whatever."

She looked around then looked back at him.

"Why are you really here?"

"I want to offer you a choice."

She froze, looking at his face, it was dark and scary, but calm all at once.

"Speak."

Lucien cracked his knuckles, as if he was bored.

"You can either come to me yourself once you reach Tortuga, everyone lives happily ever after, or you can stay with Sparrow and everyone will have to fight to their impending deaths."

"I don't see any profit in it for me really…"

"There's my offer once again. You come to my side, leave these bloody pirates behind, and become who you were born to be."

Ayama blinked.

"And, who am I supposed to be?"

"You are the princess of the Ikari. You can command vampire once you reign with me."

"YOU BLOODY PERVERT! I choose not!"

Lucien started to laugh then everything went black for a moment.

"Who are you talkin' to?"

Jack came out of the cabin, rubbing his eyes for a moment. He looked around, seeing that she was by herself. Ayama didn't know what just happened, so she pretended to sleep walk. Jack grabbed her arm she opened her eyes, looking right at him.

"I asked you a question missy."

"Nobody…"

"Are you sure? I heard you talking, yelling at someone."

"Look around you Jack, there's only me and cotton but he's at the wheel."

"Unless you were talking to his parrot..."

"Yes! I was!"

She looked around, giggling nervously, then Jack shrugged.

"You are feeling better?"

"Well, I am up and about now, so I guess I am."

He nodded yes then looked around.

"What time is it?"

"It's about three a.m."

'Ah, why are you still up?"

"I should ask you the same thing. We're close to Tortuga I'm assuming."  
Jack nodded, pulling open the bottle of rum he had, taking a few swigs. He offered some to her and she drank quite a bit, not feeling the burn like usual. She smacked her lips, the moment a little odd.

"So…"

"So…"

They both said at the same time, Ayama giggled a bit, and Jack grinned oddly. Jack cut her off before she said something.

"Tortuga is a dangerous place for a lady such as your self. Perhaps you would be in need of a sword?"

"That would be an idea, but I don't have anything to wear…"

She looked down seeing that she was still wearing just a shirt. Her face turned a beet red and she pulled the shirt down more, trying to cover her bare thighs. Jack smirked, looking the other way though he wanted to peek. She noticed his uneasy facial expression, she giggled nervously.

"I should go get dressed properly before the crew wakes up…Wouldn't want them drooling all over the Pearl now."

She nodded, backing up nervously before Jack could say anything. She backed into the cabin door, bumping her head she bowed her head and slammed the door shut as she slipped inside. She leaned against the door, her heart racing. She put her hand over her heart, blinking. She looked around seeing a set of clothes on the bed, so she walked over and pulled the clothes on. She sat on the bed, her heart still racing. She wondered why, but when Jack came into her mind, her heart skipped a beat. She smirked at the thought of him then she saw Elizabeth waking up.

"What time is it?"

"Almost four, go back to sleep."

"I'm going downstairs then. You'll be alright?"

Ayama nodded smiling lightly.

"Alright, I'm glad to see you are better."

Elizabeth got up, walking out of the cabin, then Jack slipped in without Ayama knowing. Ayama lay back on the bed, holding her heart. She felt strange, like she was floating.

"I think I like him…"

"Like who?"

She sat up, her face turning red.

"Uh…Nobody! I wasn't talking about anyone!"

"But you just said-"

"-Forget it Sparrow."

He held his hands up innocently, raising an eyebrow at her weird stifled giggles as she hid her head under a pillow.

"Uh…Would you like more rum?"

He held the bottle out she sat up taking the bottle, drinking the rest. She smiled and burped, giggling a bit more, then she calmed down. She felt normal for once, not tired, sick or anything. Maybe she wasn't turning after all.

"Jack, I want to thank you…"

"You're quite welcome love."

"But I didn't-"

"-It is fine, I know what you are going to say."

"I'm going to tell you anyways. You saved my life. You took me onto your ship when you didn't need to."

"I knew it would happen, so I did."

"You knew?"

"I had a feeling something was going to happen that day then you came along."

"I see…"

He nodded then it was quiet for a moment.

"Jack I-"

He suddenly grabbed her arms, kissing her. She blinked then realized what he was doing. It felt a little odd, but she soon replied to the kiss, thus it begun; A flaming romance. Jack lye her down, kissing her neck and her collarbone. Ayama was still a little weary about this, but she liked him, and the burning feeling made her reply to his bodies demands. She closed her eyes, letting herself get dragged into the world of pleasure.

Lucien sat at the window, staring at the moon, his eyes glowing red with anger and rage. His fists were clenched. He knew Ayama and Jack were getting intimate. He glared, closing his eyes letting out a deep growl.

"She will not get away with this."


	14. Chapter 14

Ayama sat up, looking around. Jack was sleeping, snoring rather loud, which woke her up. She yawned, licking her lips then felt a sharp pain on her tongue. She flinched, gasping. She licked her lips again, then her teeth, she froze in her place, then she gulped hard. Rising from the bed, she pulled on a shirt, going to the mirror. She stood in front of the mirror then nearly fainted. She was pale, almost marble white skin. She could see the veins in her face, her eyes were black. She blinked making a crooked smile then covered her mouth to hide her whimper. She turned seeing Jack moving around, so she stood still, covering her mouth. She looked at the window, it was early morning and they were in port.

"Tortuga…"

She sighed, tiredly pulling her clothes on quietly. She pulled her hair into a braid on the side, noticing how long is has been growing quickly. She grimaced at the taste of rum in her mouth. She looked around then she sighed, not finding anything to drink other than rum. She wanted to drink something, she felt a little tired from not drinking anything but rum lately. She pulled on her boots then wrote a note for Jack using the parchment and quill on the table beside the piles of maps and random notes.

-Jack please do not come looking for me. I need to do this.-

She kissed the paper, leaving it on the table beside his bottle of rum, then she pulled on a cloak from the random pile of clothes Jack had. She pulled it over her head then quietly left the cabin, peering out onto the docks to see if the crew were still on the ship. She sighed, then turned to leave, but bumped into Cotton. He just stood there, letting his bird talk.

"Sorry Mister Cotton. I'm going to the market…"

The bird squawked insanely loud.

"Dead men tell no tales!!"

She bowed her head grimacing at the irony of her situation. Cotton shrugged, walking back to the stairs to the decks to load up more. She walked down the ramp, looking around, not recognizing this place. She looked down the streets then saw Will and a few of the crew members who didn't drink walking down towards her with large barrels and crates. She panicked slightly then jumped behind a group of pirates who were drunk. She walked behind them so she wouldn't be noticed. Little did she know, William had spotted her so he pretended to not notice, then he watched her disappear into the darkness. He put down his crate then silently crept around till he caught up with her. He kept his distance, watching what she was doing. She walked up to a foreigner, who nodded and pointed to the doors to the inn they were in front of. Ayama seemed hesitant, but entered. William walked up to the inn as if he was just looking around, the foreigner just stood there looking straight not noticing his look of curiosity. He walked into the inn, looking around, seeing Ayama being led upstairs by another person. He recognized her. She was on The Red Sun when they invaded it to get Ayama back. He knew trouble was coming, so he decided to find Jack. He turned, leaving the inn, but suddenly felt his head being hit and then fell over into the darkness.

Jack yawned, smacking his lips, feeling the breeze of the ocean on his face that came through the window. It was already noon, so he decided to get dressed and find Ayama as she seemed to be out already. He got dressed rather quickly, pulling on his coat as he walked to the table to grab his rum, but he stopped, looking at the note. He looked at the window not moving his body or face then he grabbed his hat putting it on and then took off towards the town. He noticed Gibbs and the rest of the crew loading up. He spotted Elizabeth who was helping load up.

"Lizzie! Have you seen William?"

"He was walking into town a few moments ago, why?"

"She left…"

Elizabeth nearly dropped the crate she was carrying, but Jack grabbed it, putting it down.

"I need you to look in the bars and inns on the west side of town, I'll look everywhere else."

She nodded, then put her hat back on, looking back at the crew who were too busy.

"Boys, I'll be back in a tad while, so take a break."

He knew his voice cracked knowing exactly what Ayama was up to, but he couldn't let it happen. He pulled out his compass, fearing the worst.

"I know what I want, I know what I want."

He had gotten used to saying that as his compass spun in circles a lot. He opened it, his lip twitching.

"They left."

"What about Will?"

Jack handed her the compass, and she bit her bottom lip staring at the arrow, which pointed the same direction.

"What are we going to do? I can't lose him again Jack…"

"No worries love, I know exactly what you mean. We'll get your dearly beloved back."

"What about Ayama? We can't just leave her with that monster."

"Elizabeth. You shouldn't worry about her this has nothing to do with you. I will take those matters unto myself. You worry about your dear William."

"Jack Sparrow. She is my FRIEND. I will not stand by and watch this happen to her."

"I know, but I have every right to do this myself. It's…It's my fault this happened."

"What do you mean?"

Jack was hesitant, but he just went silent walking back to the ship. Elizabeth knew he wasn't in a good mood, so she huffed, picking up a crate and helped load up.

"Get ready to set sail…We're going after The Red Sun for the last time."

Ayama sat at the window, staring at the ocean waters, tears stinging her eyes. She looked at her hands that were covered in blood, her own blood. Lucien had just raped her of her spirit and pride, feeding himself with her life source. She sobbed quietly then heard a knock on the door. She flinched, staying still then relaxed knowing it was Lucy.

"Are you alright Ayama?"

Ayama nodded no slightly then looked at Lucy who pitied her. She looked back outside, staring at the waters and their small waves. She heard shouts from the crewmen who kept the ship moving.

"He didn't do it as bad as he would have if you didn't come to him. It's not all that bad."

Ayama turned, glaring.

"You honestly think I want this curse?! You think I want to live off humans? This is disgusting! I can't even look at myself anymore!"

She huffed, sitting on the bed that was her prison. She was obviously chained to the bed by her ankle she could only reach the window and the bed. Lucy sat beside her, putting a hand on her arm.

"I know what you mean…But after this happens, you'll never be able to escape."

"I'm not weak willed like some."

She scoffed, turning her head the other way.

"Leave me be."

Lucy sighed then spoke again, but Ayama screamed at her to get out. Lucy obeyed, leaving with tears brimming her eyes. Ayama sat there, anger surging through her. She hated her decision.

"I'd rather be locked in the brig than this fucking room."

She pouted then sat up hearing someone coming down the hall. She froze, hearing them stop just outside the door. The door slid open, then she held her breathe, wondering what this freak wanted now.

"You are adapting quite well."

"Go to hell."

"Already have."

Ayama ignored him, staring at the ground.

"Such a pretty face shouldn't hold such devious and hateful expressions."

She ignored him again, closing her eyes, shutting him out from existence.

"You should really be more respectful of your superiors. I can take your life you know."

"You don't scare me you bloody fucking pig. You already took my life away from me. What more can you take? You've ruined my life you've fucked it all up for me. You murdered me then day you came in my mother."

He chuckled slightly, sitting on the bed beside her. She flinched as he grazed her cheek with his nails. She winced at his dark stare, knowing what he wanted.

"Don't you fucking touch me!!"

He smirked, grabbing her arms, pinning her down on the bed. She struggled, biting his arm. He grunted, smirking.

"I like rough."

Ayama felt a weird feeling through out her right when she tasted his blood, she bit harder the blood spilling into her mouth, and she suddenly found herself unable to stop. He sat there, letting her drink his blood. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming ragged. Soon enough, Ayama pulled back, regretting what she did. She needed more. She felt as if she didn't get more her head would explode. She spit out the blood, trying to gag herself to puke it back up, but was unable to. She tried and tried, but it was already soaked into her system. Lucien sat there, watching his wound heal at an abnormal speed then he shook his head staring at her.

"You are quite the biter. That one took a while to heal."

She spit in his face, hissing at him, he only chuckled. He sat there for a moment then he grabbed the chain on her ankle, taking it off. She flinched at his touch, staring at him wide eyed.

"I'll let you free to roam this ship, but you can't be far from me for too long as you have my blood in you. You will start to get sick if you leave for long, and you will eventually die of withdrawal."

"Whatever."

She glared at him, he simply lye back on the bed and she took off to find a bath. Just before she exited the room, Lucien held his hand up, making her turn around.

"If Sparrow comes for you, I'll kill him, and you will help me."

She gulped, breaking free of his grip, kicking the door, letting the wood splinter all over the floor. She looked around the ship for a while, seeing different rooms, more than usual, it was like a mansion on water. A lot of gold and red things caught her eye. She walked into the large bathroom, seeing how beautiful it was, but she ignored it, going right for the water. She was about to pull her clothes off, but she picked up yelling.

"Help me somebody!"

She blinked, recognizing the person's voice.

"William?"

She listened harder then wondered where he was.

"The brig!"

She thought about going down there, but she would probably get groped all over by Lucien for punishment, but he did say she was free to roam. She forgot about the bath totally, but when she looked at herself in the mirror she gagged. She was covered in dried blood, her own and Lucien's.

"Gross!!!"

She pulled the kimono off, jumping into the water, scrubbing her body and cleaning herself off like crazy. She dried off quickly, wondering where her normal clothes were. She wasn't able to put a kimono on herself, so she just wrapped herself up in a black kimono layer, peeking out of the door. She spotted Lucy walking down the hall.

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned then smiled a bit, walking over.

"I need help with a kimono."

Lucy smiled then grabbed her one from a chair. It was red and blue, with black flowers and birds down the sides. The inner layers were simple reds and greens. She finished up then left her hair down to dry, while Lucy did her face up.

"Not so much on the make-up...I'll go bare thanks…"

Lucy shrugged then left her alone. She listened to hear William still yelling, she had the craziest urge to see him. Disobeyed or not, she sauntered around to the lower decks, finding the brig easily. She opened the door, seeing William chained to the wall, his arms weak and his face pale.

"Will! Are you alright?"

She raced to the bars, kneeling down he looked at her, and smiled lightly.

"I can honestly say I'm glad to see you."

"Same goes…Are you okay? You look like you were hit over the head."

"I was then I woke up here. Why did you go to him?"

He asked, while she grabbed the keys off the hook near the door, then came into the cell, helping him down to sit on the bench. They hugged then Ayama sighed.

"You saw?"

"Yes, why did you leave?"

"He said he would kill you all if I didn't…"

"Well, I am still here."

"True…but what will happen? I don't know what his intentions are."

They spoke for hours, talking about what they could do to escape, then they came up with the half brilliant idea to have Ayama give into Lucien's demands in order to get him to believe she actually gave up on the pirates.

Little did anyone know, Jack Sparrow had become crazy with the feeling of revenge, wanting to have nothing to do with the world until he got Ayama back in his arms. He was determined, and so was Elizabeth. He even stopped drinking rum and went to water to keep him self sane enough to plot out the plan. Elizabeth hadn't slept, she was always so worried. Jack had purposely made her drunk so she would pass out for sleep a few times. Days turned into weeks, and sooner than expected, they had reached their destination.

"Jack, we're coming up on The Red Sun."


	15. Chapter 15

**Insanely sorry for the long ass wait, but here you go! THanks again for reading, and remember to check my other stories. :)**

"You think I'm going to believe a single word you are saying?"

"Well, you should. I'm your daughter."

Ayama sat on the chair, sitting politely, staring at the floor. She was beyond grossed out having to do this plan, but it was the only way to get away. She didn't want her friends murdered.

"I can't get into your thoughts, so you will have to prove to me that you're willing to forget the bloody pirates."

Ayama looked up at him Lucien had a sick grin on his face. She gulped.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

"You show me you are willing to give up on them. Kill the prisoner."

Ayama blinked, standing up.

"I won't."

"Then you'll have to stay here until I'm ready to accept you into this clan."

"I never said I wanted to be a part of this leech family."

"Amaya Khnmarin Ikari. You will NOT insult your heritage."

"Don't tell me what to do."

Lucien backhanded her, sending her back against the wall. She barely felt it but the impact made her dizzy. She stood up, shaking her head slightly then she hissed, lunging at him. She grimaced that she was about to go down on this man. But it was for her friends lives. He pinned her down hissing then she stopped, looking at him. There was that burning feeling again. It made her sick then what happened made her even more disgusting. He kissed her, making her struggle.

"Don't struggle. This is bound to happen."

"So you're just going to rape me?"

Lucien pulled back for a moment, blinking he made a face in thought then smirked.

"Yes."

She screamed, but he covered her mouth. He pulled the ties off of her kimono, tying her hands up, now she was helpless. She tried pulling the ties, ripping them free but she was still too weak with this man sitting on her. She freaked out then started screaming.

Down in the brig, he heard her screams. William knew he had to help her, but he was stuck in the brig. He looked around, seeing if he could find anything. He looked at the bars, then the bench. He smirked a bit, grabbing the bench, lifting the door free. He tried his hardest to make it quiet, but when a guard came in, he had to slaughter him with his sword to make sure he didn't come back to life. He beheaded him roughly, blood spraying and pouring all over. He stabbed the heart a few times, the sounds of the ribs cracking when he shoved the sword through. He wiped his face off, grabbing both swords from the dead corpse. He heard a weird sizzling sound then turned back to see the body bubbling and melting like it was turning into sea foam. He raised an eyebrow, then walked closer, the in fact, it was.

"What the…"

"SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

Ayama screamed as Lucien ripped her kimono open, revealing her nude self. Lucien was dragging his tongue sickly across her neck, Ayama shivered; trying to kick him off, but it was getting harder and harder to fight, as if she was slipping away.

William sauntered around, making his way up to Ayama, not knowing that Jack and the others were coming up on the Red Sun.

"Jack, will we show ourselves or will we make a sneaky attack?"

Gibbs stood beside Jack who was at the helm, staring at the ship, his eyes dark and cold.

"We will show them what pirates really can achieve. That bloody leech will be dead when we leave."

"William and Ayama…I hope their alright."

Elizabeth looked at one of the windows then she gasped. Jack looked too then he growled, pulling out his flintlock, shooting at the window. The bullet went right through Lucien's shoulder, making him jump back and scream.

"ATTACK AT FULL FORCE YOU BLOODY SCOUNDRELS!"

Jack grabbed a larger gun, shooting at Lucien again. The ship started shooting canons, the Red Sun being obliterated on the side once again. Lucien hissed, roaring at Jack.

"SPARROW~!"

He closed his eyes, turning into a creepy black mist. He disappeared, appearing half man half mist in front of Jack, his eyes black and cold, an evil stare on his face.

"You cannot and will not kill me. I cannot die."

"I can try."

Jack glared, then Lucien suddenly pulled a sword from his side, they clashed swords.

William ran into the room, seeing Ayama bleeding and tied up. He ran to her, covering her up and helping her out of the bed, then she cried out in pain grabbing her shoulder, it was bleeding insanely, as if she was shot.

"Jack shot you?"

"No, he shot Lucien."

William checked her shoulder, seeing as she was shot in the same spot he was in.

"Oh no; He has you in his grip."

She winced, her eyes brimming with red tears, she was in a large amount of pain you can see it in her face and in her body language.

"I feel like I'm floating…"

William wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Let's get off the ship before the Pearl destroys this one."

Ayama nodded, gritting her teeth as her helped her walk. She tied up her kimono again, not really caring about her thighs being shown, she just wanted to get off the ship and back with Jack. They walked down the halls Ayama had to help William kill some vampires and people on the ship. They were close to the deck, but Ayama froze.

"I have to get Lucy."

"We must leave. We have no time for her. She cannot be helped now."

"But she was nice to me! We have to save her!"

Suddenly, she screamed, her side being cut open out of nowhere, bleeding insanely. She fell over holding her side, Will grabbed her helping her up looking out a window, seeing that jack had just cut Lucien on the side.

"We need to get you out of his grip or Jack will kill you too."

"I know..."

Ayama stood up, holding onto William's arm, her hands shaking like crazy from the loss of blood and the sun hitting her skin. It didn't burn her, but it made her blood thinner so it came out of the wounds faster.

"Let's go then."

Ayama nodded, leaving Lucy behind, but she was already gone. Ayama knew that she was gone already, but she had to know it for sure, she knew she was Jack's sister. They reached the deck regardless of what she wanted to do, she looked over seeing Jack pinning Lucien to the mast about to cut his throat. William's eye opened wide.

"JACK NO!!"

Jack looked over, seeing Ayama for the first time in days. He almost fainted at the site of her covered in blood. He noticed the cut on her side and the bleeding from her shoulder. He looked at Lucien who was smirking, blood on the side of his face, his eyes dark and cold his fangs long and sharp.

"Let her go."

Lucien started laughing creepily, and Jack punched him in the jaw, Ayama grabbed her jaw in pain.

"LET HER GO!"

Lucien laughed even louder then Jack threatened to cut his neck. Lucien only laughed, licking his lip.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? You'll kill her as well."

Jack's lip twitched, pressing the blade into his neck harder. He looked over seeing Ayama's neck with a thin slit on it. He was hurting her as well. Everyone stopped as Lucien fell over all the sudden all of the other vampires suddenly falling over and sizzling into sea foam. Ayama doubled over in pain, her gut burning. William held her up, she was wincing.

"What's wrong Ayama?!"

She gritted her teeth.

"He's been in the sun too long, ah! My blood is burning!!"

She cried out, her eyes turning white as if she was blind, her teeth growing sharper. William helped her up, leaning her against the mast as he grabbed a rope and grabbed her, they both swung across, William let go of the rope and Ayama went falling to the deck of the Pearl between Jack and Lucien. She coughed, trying to get up. Jack dropped the sword, cradling her in his arms staring in disbelief. Lucien lay there, laughing and coughing up blood, and Ayama was as well.

"I'll never let her go. You...stupid pirate…"

He laughed, and William held a knife at his chest.

"Let her go or you will forever be curse to float upon the Red Sun, in the sun and unable to make contact with ANYONE."

Now that he just cursed Lucien, it would have to be done. Lucien scoffed, coughing up more blood. He rolled onto his side, knocking the knife out of the way staring at Ayama.

"You will be doomed one day…You shall never be happy…"

He held his hand out, Ayama suddenly sat up gritting her teeth, like he was controlling her body. He was going to bite her, but she suddenly broke free grabbing the knife from William, quickly plunging it into her chest.

"I will never be happy if you are alive!"

Jack's eyes went wide, along with everyone else then Elizabeth cried out.

"No!"

Ayama winced a bit, feeling oddly strong. She spit on Lucien, who started gurgling and dying, blood pouring out of his mouth and eyes, along with his ears. It came out of his tongue, and he started shaking. Ayama froze as he held his hand up at her shakily. He managed to gurgle a few words and he was shaking creepily, his skin turning white.

"I….release…"

Just then, he started screaming loudly, his voice cracking then he burst into flames shaking and burning until his remains were left, turning to white dust. It looked as if it was snowing on them, the night sky starting to settle in. Jack caught Ayama, who looked as if she was dying. Jack held her tightly, worried to death. Elizabeth held onto William, and the rest of the crew crowded around as the Red Sun set into the dark horizon underneath the waters.

"I'm sorry…"

Jack put a finger on her lips.

"It's alright love you'll be fine."

Ayama held onto him, gritting her teeth, her eyes turning red.

"My blood is burning up again."

She grunted, doubling over in pain. Jack held her close seeing the blood from her shoulder stop bleeding, along with her side. She went limp, but she was still awake, she was insanely weak, breathing heavily against his chest. William bit his bottom lip, Elizabeth was holding her head in the crook of his neck. The crew stood watching silently.

Jack continued to sooth Ayama as she went through a horribly and painful transformation as she was coming back to life, her body not used to the warmth of the life she was gaining. Jack held her close, his eyes closed as he was in thought but he was determined to keep her alive.

"I'm willing to give my life to bring you back."

William turned his head to the side, holding Elizabeth closer, knowing that she said the exact thing to him. Jack kept his eyes closed, rocking back and forth a bit. Ayama suddenly went limp everyone looked as the color in her face returned slowly, her hair turning back to normal along with her teeth. It was silent for quite a while then she stirred waking up. Jack held his breathe unable to comprehend what was going on. She actually came back to life. Ayama groaned, smacking her lips as if she was waking up from a sleep. She opened her eyes slowly, the color in them normal brown, but with a tinge of red on the outside, which was weird as no mortal had red eyes.

"Jack…"

She was about to say something, but he shut her up placing his lips upon hers. She opened her eyes wide for a moment then rapidly gave in, returning the long awaited kiss she craved since she met him. It was so full of passion and fire it almost hurt to pull away as she stared at his chocolate eyes. Ayama smiled, Jack smirked then they kissed again. It was suddenly normal once again, only Ayama was different. She seemed healed too quickly, but all was well. They were back in each other's arms, and Jack was sure it would stay that way from now on.

"I'm glad you are back love. I was getting rather lonely in bed."


End file.
